Cambio dimensional
by gtdbz
Summary: Maka es enviada a nuestra dimensión gracias a un hechizo de Medusa. ¿Como hará para volver a su hogar?
1. Cálculos Mágicos

**Bien, aquí esta. La primera**** historia que escribo sobre Soul Eater. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los primeros párrafos contienen leves spoilers de los últimos capítulos, es un aviso para el que no llego tan lejos en el manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Cálculos mágicos**

Medusa estaba complacida. Hasta este momento, sus planes iban todo acorde a como los quería, o eso se podría decir. Después de todo, había perdido su cuerpo, y tuvo que dividir su alma para sobrevivir, truco que ya había funcionado en la batalla con Stein. Pero valió la pena, ya que gracias a su pequeño acto de "amor materno", Chrona perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, zambulléndose completamente en la locura. De cualquier manera, el cuerpo era de su hermana, Arachne, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera; si necesitaba deshacerse de el por el bien de su experimento, lo iba a hacer. Ahora que Chrona no necesitaba de ella, era hora de proseguir con la otra parte de su plan: deshacerse de la única persona que los podía arruinar, Maka Albarn. Esa pequeña niña fastidiosa era un gran peligro para ella. Ya había podido rescatar a Chrona antes, y además ahora es mucho más fuerte de lo que era en aquel entonces, lo que hacia que el riesgo de que ella arruinara el experimento mucho mayor.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar en poco tiempo.

Medusa se arrastro por toda Death City, buscando el apartamento de la técnico y su arma. Ella sabía que ellos habían recién llegado de Rusia, de su viaje para ver los estragos que Chrona había causado. Ella sabía que Soul Eater Evans había tenido problemas al controlar su sangre negra, y que todos estaban exhaustos y necesitados de descanso. Los estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo desde su bola de cristal. Este era el mejor momento para deshacerse de la chiquilla, y lo iba a aprovechar.

Encontró su apartamento, guiándose por la longitud de alma de la rubia. Se detuvo en su puerta, escuchando las voces provenientes del interior.

Dentro del apartamento, Soul se encontraba parado al lado del sofá, con su piyama puesto, viendo a una Maka muy cansada, por el viaje y demás, acostada a lo largo de todo el sofá.

-Si estas tan cansada, deberías irte a dormir- dijo Soul -Te hará bien-

-No tengo sueño- dijo Maka con un tono de indiferencia, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para ver a Soul.

-Heh, esta bien, pero si mañana no te puedes mover por el cansancio, no será mi culpa- dijo Soul, mostrando su sonrisa característica -Por mi parte, yo me voy dormir- termino diciendo, para luego irse caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Pero antes de llegar, se detuvo a medio camino, y se quedo ahí, parado, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-Maka- dijo saliendo de su silencio -No te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar y la vamos a traer de vuelta- y con eso dicho, volvió a caminar hacia su habitación, para luego entrar y dejar el ambiente en absoluto silencio.

Maka había escuchado las palabras de su compañero, pero en ese momento se encontraba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención. Pensaba, una y otra vez, en como había podido convertirse Chrona en lo que era ahora. ¿Cómo era posible que cometiera tales atrocidades? Tal vez, si fuera más fuerte, podría evitarlo. Tal vez, si no hubiera dudado cuando la vio en aquel callejón, siendo contactada por Medusa, podría haberla salvado. Tal vez, si no fuera tan patética, sería capaz de hacer algo.

Miro el reloj de la sala. Eran la 00:30 a.m. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, tirada en el sofá? Se sentía cansada, y los ojos se le serraban por si solos. Pensó en lo que su arma le había dicho antes de irse a dormir, ahora prestándole la debida atención, y sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que Soul tiene razón, debo ir a descansar- se dijo para si misma, y se levanto del sofá.

Haciendo sonar un suspiro de cansancio, se dirigió hacia su habitación, luego de apagar las luces del living, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, causando un leve disturbio en el silencio total que era el apartamento en ese momento.

Fuera de este, Medusa había escuchado todo, y cuando estuvo segura de que estaban todos dormidos, se decidió a entrar. Atravesando el living, se dirigió hacía la puerta de la habitación de Maka. Aún teniendo el cuerpo de una serpiente, pudo ingeniárselas para girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta levemente, permitiéndole entrar. Ya dentro de esta, se dirigió a un escritorio cercano y se subió a el, para tener una mejor visual de la chica.

Maka estaba echada en su cama, completamente dormida, rendida por el cansancio. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropas, estaba tal cual como había llegado del viaje, a excepción de su campera y su bufanda, ya no los necesitaba más. A su lado, estaba durmiendo Blair, quien ya estaba en la cama de Maka antes de que esta entrara. Cuando esta se tiro a descansar, solo se movió un poco y se acurrucó cerca sus piernas, para así volver a su placido sueño.

-Perfecto- pensó Medusa -gracias a su profundo sueño, va a tardar en reaccionar al sentir mi magia- concluyó el pensamiento, sabiendo que si ella era descubierta, sus planes se acabarían.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó con el hechizo.

-Magia Aritmética: Cálculos Mágicos- dijo, y comenzó con los cálculos para el conjuro.

Este era muy peculiar, ya que lo había descubierto ella misma, cuando investigaba sobre la magia espacial, y una de sus magias más inusuales: la teleportación. Esta le permitía a una bruja desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lugar a su antojo. Pero esta magia tan útil tenía varios defectos: tomaba mucho tiempo el calcular las coordenadas del o los objetos a transportar y las coordenadas de su destino, por lo que era inservible en una batalla, y si estas eran calculadas de manera errónea, se podría terminar apareciendo dentro de un objeto sólido. Además, la cantidad de fuerza mágica que era necesaria utilizar para realizar la teleportación era ridícula, y dejaba a la bruja que lo utilizaba exhausta.

Sin embargo, descubrió entre los archivos dejados por el hechicero Relené Descartes, creador de la magia aritmética, una nota que este había dejado, y que la intrigo. Esta decía que por ningún motivo se debían realizar los cálculos de las coordenadas de un hechizo con números irreales o imaginarios, ya que los resultados serían imprevistos y desastrosos. Pero para Medusa, desastre es una palabra atractiva. Luego de varios experimentos, ninguno con resultados prometedores, decidió experimentar con la magia de teleportación. Los resultados fueron inesperados: todos los objetos que eran teletransportados con los cálculos con números irreales desaparecían normalmente, pero cuando intentaba localizarlos con su bola de cristal, estos no estaban por ningún lado. Ni siquiera quedaban rastros de la magia que había utilizado en ellos. No importaba en que parte del mundo los buscara, estos ya no existían: habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y allí es cuando se le ocurrió utilizar esos mismos cálculos para deshacerse de la mocosa. Si ella desaparecía de la existencia, entonces no habría nadie que pudiera acabar con sus planes. ¿Y adonde aparecería la niña? No le interesaba. Sabía que si se libraba de ella con este método, ella no podría volver a molestarla nunca más.

Los cálculos estaban completos. Solo era cuestión de realizar el conjuro, y le podría decir adiós a Maka Albarn para siempre.

Maka sentía algo raro a su alrededor. Una sensación extraña y molesta, que la estaba molestando tanto que hizo que se despertara. Y mientras se despertaba de su profundo sueño, se percataba de que la sensación era familiar.

Era magia.

De un sobresalto, se sentó en la cama, despertando a Blair con el movimiento brusco, y dirigió su cabeza hacía la fuente de esta.

-¡Medusa!- dijo Maka, sorprendida.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su destino estaba sellado.

-Magia espacial: Teleportación- dijo la serpiente sin la menor agitación, viendo a la chica despierta.

Un pequeño destello negro cubrió la habitación, tan solo un segundo duró. Y hubo un silencio sepulcral. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por la bruja, quien aunque exhausta por la cantidad de magia que había utilizado para eso, se encontraba satisfecha.

Maka Albarn ya no iba a ser uno de sus problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews, y espero no haber empezado mal.**

**P.S.: Les digo desde ya, si le gustan mis historias, acostúmbrense a mi manera de hablar educadamente. Para algunas personas puede ser irritante. Lo sé, porque molesto a la gente a diario con ella :D**


	2. ¿Dondé estas?

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Todavía siguen leyendo esta porquería de fanfic? ¡Pues no se preocupen, porque aquí hay más! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**¿Dónde estas?**

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Soul. Al encontrarse con su cara, este hizo un gesto de desagrado y se tapó la cara con las sabanas. No sirvió de nada; Soul ya estaba despierto por la luz, y cuando el se despertaba ya no podía volver a dormir otra vez. Resignado a unos minutos más de sueño, se levanto de la cama.

Con paso lento, se dirigió al baño al baño a lavarse los dientes y la cara, además de arreglarse el pelo; unas pocas horas en la almohada hacían que pareciera que un animal se había puesto a hibernar en su cabeza.

Luego de terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a la alacena y sacó una caja de cereales. Un poco de leche de la heladera y un tazón, y ya tenía su desayuno listo. Pero algo lo incomodaba: ahora que se detenía a pensar mientras comía, se dio cuenta que no había visto a Maka. Reviso el reloj que había en la pared, eran las 8:30 a.m. Por lo general, a esta hora no solo ya estaba despierta, sino que también estaba completamente arreglada y vestida.

-¿Se habrá quedado dormida?- se preguntó para si mismo - Heh, le dije que si no dormía no iba a poder moverse del cansancio- se jactó, sin la menor idea de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Después de terminar su desayuno, se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia. Al llegar, empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

-Oye dormilona, despierta, ya es tar... - se detuvo.

Mientras hablaba, había levantado la vista. La habitación estaba vacía. La cama estaba un poco arrugada, inusual de la chica. Pero Soul no se preocupó.

-Tal vez se levanto tarde y se fue apurada- se dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y comenzó a vestirse. Aun seguía un poco preocupado: una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que si Maka se fue apurada a Shibusen, le hubiera avisado de que era tarde; después de todo, parecía que el se despertó luego que ella. Pero decido dejar de pensar en ello, estaba siendo un poco exagerado. Ella se había ido al colegio, olvidándose en el apuro de avisarle. Seguro que cuando el llegaba a la clase, allí estaría ella, sentada en el lugar habitual, sosteniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y disculpándose por no haberlo despertado.

Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta de salida del apartamento, tomando las llaves de esta y las de su motocicleta. Esa era otra cosa que no encajaba: ellos siempre iban al colegio en su motocicleta, y el trayecto era largo. Maka no sabía conducir una, así que lo mas lógico hubiera sido que lo despertara así podía llegar a tiempo a clase.

-Tal vez se fue corriendo. Tal vez pensó que hasta que yo estuviera listo se iba a retrasar- se dijo tratando de calmar su preocupación.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y se subió a su motocicleta. La encendió y se dirigió hacia Shibusen. Su mente lo estuvo molestando todo el camino, trataba de ignorar sus pensamientos, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se preocupaba. Decidió entonces, en el camino, preguntarle a su pequeño y molesto "amigo" si había sentido algo.

Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto negro, la tenue luz de una lámpara iluminando al diablillo, que se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa; otra silla al otro extremo, esperando a Soul. Cerca, un piano se podía apenas divisar, a causa de la iluminación.

-Ten cuidado, Evans, no deberías conducir distraído...-

-No me interesa- lo interrumpió -Necesito que me digas algo-

-Adelante- dijo el diablillo, intrigado.

-¿No hubo nada raro anoche, en el apartamento?-

-¿A que te refieres, Evans?-

-Tú no duermes, así que pensé que tal vez habías sentido algo...-

-Siento no serte de utilidad, Evans, pero no he sentido nada-

-No te preocupes, nunca lo fuiste-

-¿Son esos los modales que te enseño tu familia? Espero que tu hermano no sea igual...-

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Ya casi llego a Shibusen-

Con todo esto dicho, Soul volvió a la realidad. A pocos metros, se encontraba la entrada principal del lugar. Se notaba que llegaba un poco tarde; habían muy pocas personas circulando el lugar.

-_¿No eres capaz de despedirte? Comienzo a pensar que tu familia ni siquiera te enseño modales...-_ dijo el diablillo desde el subconsciente de Soul, el cuarto negro.

Pero este no le presto atención, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el en una base diaria. Aparcó su motocicleta cerca de la entrada y se dirigió hacia su clase. Todo el momento, estuvo pensando en su técnico; la imaginaba, con una pequeña sonrisa, disculpándose con el, y no podía evitar quedarse en esa imagen, contemplándola en su imaginación.

Llego a su clase, pero con sorpresa, reanudando su preocupación, que Maka no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí en ese momento, y buscarla por toda la ciudad. Pero todavía se negaba a si mismo, se decía que estaba sobreactuando. No quería pensar, simplemente, que algo le había pasado, y que el ni se había dado cuenta. No quería pensar que en caso de que algo halla pasado, el no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Se fue a sentar a su lugar. La ausencia de Maka no fue solamente notada por el peliblanco; Tsubaki, su mejor amiga, estaba extrañada de que ella hubiera faltado a clase. Era típico de la rubia el venir a clase incluso enferma, Soul haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerla en el apartamento.

-Oye, Soul, ¿Acaso Maka se enfermó?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-No-

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque no vino?-

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber, ni siquiera estaba en el apartamento cuando me levante-

-¿Y no estas preocupado, Soul?- dijo Tsubaki, con un poco de preocupación -¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?-

-Estamos hablando de Maka, seguramente esta bien- dijo Black Star, quien estaba escuchando la conversación, tratando de calmar a ambos su amigo y su arma -¡Seguramente se esta entrenando para volverse tan buena como su Dios!- dijo en voz alta, apuntándose a si mismo con el pulgar.

Pero Soul no lo estaba escuchando. Se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Tsubaki.

-_¿Qué tal si tiene razón? ¿Y si le pasó algo a Maka? ¿Qué rayos estoy esperando, entonces? Debería ir a buscarla_- pensó para si mismo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, Soul- dijo Black Star -Seguramente esta haciendo algo muy importante. Y cuando vuelva te va a dar una muy buena explicación de todo-

Aunque un poco menos preocupado, Soul aun tenía una mirada de duda.

-¿Qué, acaso no le vas a creer a tu Dios, el gran Black Star?- dijo el susodicho, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes razón, seguramente está bien- dijo el peliblanco, con una expresión más calma.

La clase fue pasando rápido, pero para Soul fueron muchas horas. Horas que su cerebro utilizo para generar mil escenarios, cada uno más improbable que el otro. ¿Sobre que? , quien sería una mejor pregunta. El no podía dejar de pensar en que podía haber hecho que su técnico desapareciera sin avisar.

"Ding Dang Dong Death", la campana de salida retumbo por todo Shibusen.

Eran cerca de las 1:00 p.m., y dos personas se encontraban caminado juntas, hacía el mismo destino. Una de ellas llevaba una motocicleta a cuestas. Parecía que estaba muy molesta con la compañía de la otra.

-¿Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo?-

-Ya te lo dije, quiero ver a mi querida Maka- dijo Spirit, con brillo en los ojos -Hace tiempo que no la veo, y luego de su misión en Rusia, estoy seguro que una visita de su querido papá la va a animar- termino diciendo, con ese extraño comportamiento que hacía siempre que hablaba de su hija.

-Estoy seguro que va a estar maravillada de verte- dijo Soul, haciendo notar su sarcasmo.

-Dime Soul, ¿Qué le pasó a tu motocicleta?- dijo Spirit, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Bah, no tengo idea. La quise arrancar y simplemente no anda- dijo Soul algo molesto.

Los dos intercambiaron la mirada por unos minutos.

-¿¡Fuiste tú, verdad!- dijo Soul, molesto

-¿Y porque haría yo tal cosa?- dijo Spirit, poniendo cara de inocente.

-¡No me pongas esa cara! ¿¡Por qué mierda rompiste mi moto!-

-Solo fue un castigo en caso de que te hallas propasado con Maka en Rusia- dijo Spirit con cara maliciosa, levantando su dedo índice, ahora transformado en una versión miniatura de la hoja de su forma de arma.

-¿¡No se supone que primero tienes que averiguar las cosas antes de hacer algo!-

-¿Estas sugiriendo que te propasaste de verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo, ahora su brazo completamente transformado.

-¿¡Que! ¡No! ¿¡Por qué iba yo a hacer eso!- dijo el peliblanco con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Quieres que te dé razones?-

-Solo cierra la boca y sigue caminando...- termino de decir, con un sonrojo más grande, mezcla de ira y vergüenza, acompañado de una pequeña vena en su frente.

El camino hacia el apartamento del arma y su técnico fue tranquilo. No hubo más pleitos ni acusaciones. Al llegar, Soul puso su motocicleta averiada a un lado de la puerta, la encadeno en una pequeña saliente metálica que había puesto para ese propósito, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba hambriento.

-Oye, Spirit, quieres algo de co...- se detuvo al medio de su oración al ver al mencionado.

Spirit se había quedado parado en la entrada, dentro del apartamento, petrificado. Su cara denotaba miedo, pero no la clase de miedo que se tiene por ver algo tenebroso o por la vida propia, sino temor por una sensación conocida, que significaba que algo terrible había sucedido; sentía temor porque esa sensación provenía de la habitación de su hija.

Sin previo aviso, Spirit corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía dicho lugar. Abrió la puerta de par en par, casi rompiendo sus bisagras de la fuerza repentina.

La sensación nauseabunda lo ahogaba.

Estaba por todas partes, en las paredes, en el piso, en las ventanas, en los muebles, especialmente en su cama. Había rastros de magia por todas partes. Spirit se sostenía de la puerta, tratando de no imaginar lo que había pasado en ese lugar, su mente traicionándolo a cada segundo que pasaba. Su cara era un completo desastre; se veían, en sus ojos, tantas emociones que era imposible reconocerlas a todas.

-¿Spirit, que sucede?- pregunto Soul, alarmado por la reacción previa del pelirrojo.

Miró con más detenimiento su cara, al mismo tiempo que miraba la habitación de Maka, tratando de descubrir la razón de su agitación.

-Soul... ¿Qué pasó aquí?- se notaba el temblor en la voz de Spirit.

-¿Qué, por qué, yo no veo nada? ¿De qué me estas hablando?- ahora Soul se estaba preocupando mucho, había algo que el no notaba.

-Esta... habitación... esta habitación esta repleta de rastros de magia-

Soul abrió los ojos de par en par. Miedo se notaban en ellos.

-¿Magia?... Tal vez... tal vez fue Blair, eso no significa que...-

-Soul- lo interrumpió -la magia de cada ser, sea bruja o gato, es única e infalsificable, como las huellas dactilares- ahora Soul estaba realmente asustado.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- los latidos de su corazón casi no lo dejan hablar; su respiración se vuelve un poco más rápida.

-Esta magia es de Medusa-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar.

El corazón de Soul saltó un latido; su cerebro se convirtió en un caos de señales que iban y venían.

-Tengo que decirle a Shinigami- concluyó Spirit, y se fue corriendo en dirección a Shibusen; en medio de tanto revuelo estaban sus pensamientos que no se le ocurrió contactarlo con uno de los espejos del apartamento.

Soul, por su parte, e irónicamente, estaba petrificado en la entrada de la habitación de Maka. Miraba en todas direcciones, mientras daba pasos lentos hacía el centro de esta. Buscaba algún indicio, algo que le dijera que esto no era verdad, que era una mal broma, que era un sueño.

-_Vaya que eres patético, Evans. Ni siquiera eres capaz de percibir magia. ¿Y te haces llamar Death Scythe?_- dijo el diablillo, Soul lo podía escuchar claramente en su cabeza.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir. En un arrebato de rabia, Soul agarró al diablillo por el cuello de su traje, poniéndolo a su altura, habiendo entrado en el cuarto negro, sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¡Me dijiste que no habías sentido nada, bastardo mentiroso!-

-Evans, tu sabes que no te puedo mentir- dijo lo más calmadamente, aun en una situación tan peligrosa.

La mirada de Soul lo decía todo. Quería una respuesta, y la quería en ese instante.

-Dentro de esta habitación, yo puedo hacer muchas cosas, Evans, pero si hablamos del mundo exterior, estoy limitado por tus habilidades-

Soul lo dejo caer, inestable por lo dicho.

-No es que yo mienta- dijo el diablillo, limpiándose el polvo del traje- es que tu eres inservible- terminó, mientras lo apuntaba con su largo dedo índice.

-Tal vez, si me dejaras ayudarte, esto no volvería a pasar- dijo con un tono de invitación, tramando algo.

Pero Soul ya no se encontraba más en el cuarto negro, su invitación a la locura perdiéndose en el silencio de su subconsciente, en la tormenta de su consciente. Ahora se encontraba corriendo hacía Shibusen, a ver a Shinigami.

Hacía horas ya que un equipo de búsqueda de Shibusen había recorrido Death City, junto con Spartoi, buscando a Maka Albarn. Se habían enterado, además, que Blair también estaba desaparecida. Las brujas Lisa y Arisa, junto con Eruka rana, habían sido puestas por Shinigami a buscar todos los rastros de la magia de Medusa que pudiera haber por la ciudad. Death the Kid, junto a sus armas Liz y Patty, se encargaron de buscar por todo el centro de la ciudad, a Kid pareciéndole el lugar más simétrico por el cual empezar a buscar; no que le importara, la crisis ameritaba su seriedad. Black Star, junto con Tsubaki, se valieron de su extraordinaria velocidad para revisar cada rincón de la ciudad; el tiempo valía oro. Ox y Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline, Kilik, Fire y Thunder, todos estaban desesperadamente buscando a su amiga, sabiendo que el hecho de no encontrarla significaba algo impensable.

Soul estaba agotado. Había buscado por toda la ciudad. Nada. Ni un rastro de la odiosa serpiente ni de su querida técnico. La desesperación se apoderó de el. Los pensamientos de que si tal vez no fuera tan lamentable podría haber hecho algo se dispararon por toda su cabeza. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, soportando su peso con sus manos. Se podían escuchar los sollozos comenzando a emerger, lagrimas brotando lentamente de sus ojos.

-¿Maka... donde estas?-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden de dejar sus reviews, o Medusa los va a desaparecer de esta dimensión. :D<strong>


	3. Frío invierno

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón si me tardé un poco en escribir esta parte, es que mi perezoso trasero no quería empezar. No importa. Para la gente que esta leyendo esto (si existe), aquí esta el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Frío invierno**

Una brisa húmeda y fría soplaba contra la cara de Chris. El cielo oscuro y gris avisaba de una tormenta en camino. Estaba caminando de vuelta hacia su casa, luego de realizar algunas compras; caminaba con la cabeza baja, escondiendo lo poco que podía de su rostro en su grueso abrigo. Las frías temperaturas en realidad no le molestaban, es más, le gustaba el frío, pero detestaba no poder sentir parte de su cara debido a lo congelada que estaba. Y sus manos eran peor. Por alguna razón, estas se enfriaban muy fácilmente; casi ni sentía la bolsa con compras en su mano.

De cualquier manera, tenía otras cosas en mente; incluso el frío pareció desaparecer. Estaba pensando en llegar a su casa para así poder descargar, de la maravillosa herramienta que conocemos como Internet, el último capitulo de Soul Eater. Pensaba y pensaba, _¿Cómo será el capitulo de este mes?_ ; no podía dejar de crear escenarios en su cabeza.

_-Tiene que ser un delito sacarlo cada un mes, el suspenso me mata-_ seguía en sus pensamientos.

Lo que más le gustaba de este manga era su originalidad. ¿Cómo podía Atsushi Ohkubo, el autor, seguir creando cosas nuevas y originales, cada mes, y sin darle cosas absurdas a sus fans, como otros mangas? Además, lo consideraba como el rey de las expresiones faciales en los mangas. Las caras de los personajes pueden hablar más que 40 páginas de dibujos, y en una serie que trata con la locura, esto era fantástico. Para el, Soul Eater era una pieza maestra, y Ohkubo era un genio.

Las calles desde el almacén hasta su casa, aunque fueran muchas, siempre estaban desoladas; el barrio en el que vivía era tranquilo. Incluso los niños que vivían en él se les permitía jugar en el pavimento, ya que nunca pasaban autos por el lugar. El silencio del lugar era calmante y tenebroso al mismo tiempo.

Seguía el camino hacía su casa, ahora la mitad del trayecto, cuando posó su vista en una chica que estaba caminando delante de él. No pudo evitar mirarla y quedar extrañado. Incluso con el frío que hacía, y el viento que iba tomando fuerza, esa chica tenía muy poca ropa puesta encima, parecía vestida para la primavera o el verano. Y no era como si no sintiera el frío; se abrazaba a si misma, en un intento por calentarse un poco.

_-¿Por qué esta usando tan poca ropa, si tiene frío?-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse a si mismo.

Y no terminaba ahí. La ropa que tenía puesta, la poca que era para el invierno, llamaba mucho la atención; por alguna razón, él creía conocer esa vestimenta. Ella llevaba un par de medias largas de color negro con zapatillas blancas, y una gabardina blanca, al menos por lo que veía caminando detrás de ella.

_-¿Quién mierda se pone medias largas en invierno?-_ se pregunto, teniendo el mal habito de insultar incluso en sus pensamientos.

Luego miro hacia su cabeza. Levantó su ceja en desconcierto; incluso sacó su cara del abrigo, intentando entender si lo que veía era correcto.

Sobre la cabeza de esta chica, había un gato negro, cómodamente acurrucado, que tenía puesto un largo sombrero negro, torcido, cuya punta terminaba en una especie de espiral.

Ahora había algo que le resultaba muy familiar. Pero no podía darse cuenta que era.

_-Esperen un minuto-_ se dijo a si mismo _-¿Una gabardina blanca? ¿Un gato con sombrero?- _bajó la mirada_ -¿Piernas que pueden voltear un camión? ¿Dónde vi esto antes?- _terminó su pensamiento, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su ultima pregunta.

_-No puede ser... ¿Acaso es... un cosplayer?-_ termino de deducir, su repuesta no más alejada de la realidad _-De Maka Albarn, nada menos. Es la primera vez que veo un cosplay de Soul Eater tan bueno, incluso tiene un gato representando a Blair...-_

Delante de él, la chica seguía temblando de frío; un temblor por cada ráfaga de viento.

_-Lastima que no se trajo nada para ponerse encima, se esta cagando de frío...-_

Maka estaba muy confundida; el frío no ayudaba en nada. En un momento, estaba en su habitación, durmiendo, y es despertada por Medusa; al otro, se encuentra en una calle desolada, con una temperatura muy baja, y en un lugar desconocido. Ya había estado caminando unos minutos, pero no había nadie a la vista; con el frío en el exterior, seguramente estaban en sus casas.

Eso era otra cosa que no entendía, parecía que su Percepción de Almas había dejado de funcionar. Estaba segura de que había gente dentro de las casas, incluso había una persona caminando detrás de ella, pero no podía sentir el alma de nadie, solo la suya y la de Blair. Pero eso significaba que su Percepción funcionaba correctamente. ¿Significaba esto acaso que esta gente no poseía alma?

_-Pero eso es imposible...-_ comenzó a decir en su mente _-si no tienen almas, eso significan que no están vivos... ¿Pude ser que la gente dentro de las casas estén todas muertas?... no... la persona que esta atrás mío esta viva, pero no puedo sentir su alma...-_ trataba de darle sentido a la situación, pero no podía.

Una ráfaga de viento helado, en un descuido de Blair, que estaba tratando de mantenerse caliente, hace que su sombrero vuele hacía atrás. Maka se da vuelta, aun abrazándose a si misma, para ir a buscarlo, pero eso no iba a ser necesario. El viento condujo el sombrero a los pies de Chris, quien lo había agarrado y se acercaba para devolvérselo a su dueña.

-Creo que esto se le cayó a tu gato, heh- dijo riéndose con lo último, mientras le colocaba el sombrero a Blair.

-Gracias- dijo Maka con una sonrisa -Dale las gracias, Blair-

-No hace falta que sigas en personaje, además...-

-Gracias, nya- lo interrumpió Blair -Blair sentía mucho frío sin su sombrero-

Chris abrió los ojos de par en par. Su mente comenzó a funcionar a miles de veces por hora, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que escucho, o a lo que creyó escuchar, y porque.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Maka, confundida por el desconcierto del chico.

-...- pensó lo que iba a decir -... ¿Acaso ese gato habló?-

-¿Eh?... Ah, si, es que Blair es una gata con mucho poder mágico, por eso puede hablar e incluso transformarse- dijo Maka, con gran naturalidad, dando por sentado que la otra persona conocía sobre la magia.

Chris movía lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado, negando la situación.

-Eso es imposible- concluyó, mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Maka, aun no entendiendo el porque de su desconcierto.

-Hacé que hable otra vez- dijo Chris, concentrando su mirada en Blair; quería saber si esto estaba sucediendo en realidad o acaso se estaba volviendo loco.

-No entiendo cual es el problema- dijo Maka, empezándose a cansar por la actitud del chico.

-Blair tampoco entiende, nya- dijo Blair, girando su cabeza para un costado, señal de no entendimiento.

_-Definitivamente habló__-_ pensó Chris, estupefacto _-pero, ¿¡Como!-_

-... Bien, gracias por devolverme el sombrero... Adiós- concluyó Maka, dándose vuelta para irse.

Antes de que llegara lejos, Chris salió de su trance, inducido por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Espera!- grito Chris, levantando su mano en vano, tratando de detenerla _-Pensá en algo, detenela...-_ pensó -¡Tu nombre es Maka Albarn, ¿Verdad?- concluyó por decir.

Maka paró en seco. El frío ya no importaba. Se dio vuelta y miro al extraño chico.

-¡Vienes de Death City, tu arma se llama Soul Eater Evans, tu papá se llama Spirit, y tu mamá se llama Kami!-

Chris dejo de gritar, y se quedo esperando, parado en medio de la calle; una bolsa con víveres en su mano izquierda. Había cumplido su cometido. Maka se acercaba lentamente a su posición, con una cara que se asemejaba a la suya momentos atrás.

Maka dejó de caminar. Estaba justo frente a Chris.

-¿Cómo... como sabes todas esas cosas?- pregunto Maka, confusión todavía en su cara.

-Entonces lo que dije es cierto... de verdad estas acá, de verdad sos vos...-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ahora Maka no entendía simplemente nada.

Chris comenzó a caminar y se puso del otro lado de Maka.

-Vení, seguime- dijo Chris

Maka no estaba segura de si seguirlo o no, después de todo, aunque supiera cosas sobre ella, era un extraño. Se quedo parada en el mismo lugar.

-Mirá, que vos estés acá significa que hay un montón de cosas mal en el universo; es más, estoy impensando a considerar la posibilidad que estoy loco. Si querés saber porque mierda se cosas sobre vos, entonces seguime- dijo un tanto irritado, producto de su gran confusión mental -de cualquier manera, soy tu única opción. A cualquier persona que le hables les vas a parecer una loca- concluyó.

Maka seguía sin saber que hacer. Tal vez lo que decía era cierto, y la mejor opción que tenía era seguirlo. Ya estaba decidida, iba a seguirlo. Aunque iba a mantener su guardia en alto, aun no sabía las intenciones del chico.

Cuando vió que Maka comenzó a caminar en su dirección, volvió a ir al lugar que tenía destinado en primer lugar: su casa. De cualquier manera, las respuestas a la pregunta de la rubia estaban ahí, en su computadora más exactamente; además, le podría sacar un poco del frío, seguramente se iba a enfermar si seguía afuera.

-Seguramente no podes sentir las almas de nadie, ¿no?- cortó el silencio entre ellos.

-...- estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que él sabía -no... no puedo...-

-Acá no existen las almas- dijo casi inmediatamente -al menos te saco una duda en el camino a mi casa-

-Pero eso es imposible...-

-Acá no-

-¿Y que es exactamente acá?-

-Es muy complicado de explicar si no te muestro lo que te tengo que mostrar- Maka lo miró mas desconcertada -cuando lleguemos a mi casa va a tener más sentido-

Chris miro de reojo a Maka. Esta se estaba abrazando a si misma y temblando, el frío tomando efecto en su cuerpo.

-Tomá, ponete esto- dijo mientras se sacaba su abrigo -sino te vas a morir de frío hasta que lleguemos a mi casa-

Movida por el frío y el viento, Maka tomó el abrigo y se lo puso. Este era bastante grueso y estaba recubierto con una especie de lana en el interior. Casi al instante, Blair se bajo de la cabeza e Maka y se metió entre su pecho y el abrigo, dejando salir solo su cabeza, ahora sintiéndose más caliente. Chris se quedo solamente con una remera con mangas largas, pero no le importaba el frío, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas como para hacerlo.

Llegó a su hogar. Se dirigió por la entrada hacía la puerta, junto con Maka. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y la abrió. Entro adentro, hizo pasar a Maka y cerro la puerta rápidamente, para así no dejar escapar el calor de la estufa que se encontraba prendida adentro. Dejó los víveres en la mesa y se dirigió hacía su computadora.

-Vení Maka- dijo Chris al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto con su mano derecha, luego de un rato de estar sentado frente al monitor -mirá esto-

Maka se acerco al monitor de la computadora. Abrió los ojos de par en par, estos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Frente a ella, en el monitor, se encontraba un archivo con el nombre "Soul Eater 60 (4)", una imagen, parecía una página de un manga, que la mostraba a ella, en su armadura de sangre negra, con Majingari, enfrentándose a Arachne. No entendía nada.

-Es un manga- dijo Chris -Se llama Soul Eater, y vos sos el personaje principal, junto con Soul-

Maka seguía sin decir nada, mirando la pantalla.

-Se supone que sos un personaje ficticio, pero acá estas, en persona-

Silencio total.

-Si todavía no me crees, acá hay un mapa de la tierra- dijo mostrando un mapa en la pantalla, al lado de la imagen del manga -America... Estados Unidos... Nevada... ¿Ves? Death City acá no existe-

Seguía sin hacer el más mínimo sonido.

-No se por que estas acá, ni como llegastes ni nada de eso- siguió hablando -Lo único que sé es que lo que sea que haya pasado, terminaste en otro mundo-

Su cerebro ya no podía procesar nada más, era demasiado para ella. Se sentía mal.

-Bienvenida a otra dimensión-

* * *

><p><strong>Se puso bueno, ¿no?, dejen sus reviews, y espero que no me tome tanto tiempo escribir el próximo capitulo.<strong>


	4. Confusión de la comprensión

**¡Hola, gente de fanfiction! Hace un rato que no vengo por acá. Tengo un montón de tiempo libre, son las vacaciones de invierno, pero mi perezoso trasero no quería empezar a escribir. Como lo odio. **

**Sin más ni menos, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Confusión de la comprensión**

Se sentía mal, le daba vueltas la cabeza, no entendía nada. Lo que acababa de enterarse era demasiado para que su mente lo comprendiera. Maka se quedo inmóvil, sin decir una palabra, sus ojos abiertos completamente, mirando fijamente el monitor de la computadora. Chris la observaba con preocupación; revelaciones tan shockeantes como la que había dicho podían quebrar a una persona fácilmente, especialmente si no estaba preparada. Pero eso no era todo, también estaba pensando sobre el impacto que la aparición de la chica tuvo sobre si mismo. ¿Era acaso esto producto de su mente, perdiendo su sanidad, o un sueño? No lo creía. El mismo se consideraba a veces ser una persona un tanto "excéntrica", ¿Pero loco? No pensaba eso. Pero si había algo que el encuentro había generado: una sensación de alegría. El sabía ahora que en algún lado, existía el universo de Soul Eater, y que, por algún medio, se podía llegar. Que ese mundo fantástico existiera significaba mucho para él, ya que siempre había querido visitarlo.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Chris se levanto de la silla de su computadora y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Maka; se notaba un poco de preocupación en su cara.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Maka, aun con el shock de la revelación, movió su cabeza unos milímetros hacía su dirección y asintió levemente, con un movimiento tan pequeño que si uno parpadeaba no lo hubiera notado.

Chris camino hacia el otro lado de la rubia, en dirección a una silla en la mesa de su comedor; con su mano en su hombro, la hizo caminar con él, y luego la sentó.

-Vení, sentate- dijo en el corto trayecto, antes de sentarla -Este tipo de cosas no se escuchan ni se piensan parados- terminó por decir.

Blair, que todavía seguía dentro de la campera que Maka tenía puesta, miró hacia arriba, a la cara de Maka, y se podía ver que se sentía preocupada por ella.

-Maka...- dijo Blair.

-...- guardó silencio por unos minutos -No se preocupen... estoy bien...-terminó por decir, en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Chris no creía ni una palabra de lo que dijo, y Blair tampoco. Viéndola a la cara, se podía notar, en sus ojos, una gran variedad de emociones, ninguna placentera: se veía miedo, el miedo de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, sin saber como llegó ni si podría alguna ves volver a su hogar; se veía tristeza, la tristeza de creer que, tal vez, ella no volvería nunca más a ver a sus amigos, ni a Soul; se veía confusión, la confusión que se genera por enterarse algo que uno consideraba imposible, improbable, inimaginable, y tratar, desesperadamente, de darle sentido, sin éxito alguno; se veían muchas cosas, ninguna mejor que la anterior.

Quito su vista de la chica y la posó en el reloj de su pared. Este marcaba las 18:30 hs.

-Tch- chasqueó la lengua, seguido de un suspiro con desgano -Se me hizo tarde... mi vieja me mata-

Como costumbre, Chris, todos los días, menos los domingos, a las 18:30 hs. siempre se iba a cerrar el negocio de su madre, ubicado cómodamente a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Ella era muy estricta: unos minutos de llegada tarde hacían que Chris se ganara una gran reprimenda.

Un pensamiento golpeo su mente. ¿Que iba a hacer con su madre?. Ahora, en su hogar, se encontraban dos personas: una chica de entre 16-17 años y una mujer adulta vestida de forma muy provocativa; aunque ahora se encontraba en su forma de gato. Blair no sería mucho problema, la capacidad de transformarse en un animal le daba la ventaja de poder ocultarse fácilmente en su casa. Pero lo que le causaba terror era imaginarse como haría para explicarle a su madre el hecho de que había una chica de más o menos su edad hospedada en su casa. Entrando en pánico, intento pensar en una solución que no fuera incomoda, y que fuera rápida. Posó su vista en Blair, y se le ocurrió, según sus pensamientos, una gran idea.

-Oye, Blair- la susodicha movió su cabeza hacía él -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Que quieres, nya?-

-¿Puede tu magia hipnotizar a una persona?-

-Blair puede hacer eso, pero se necesitan de varios minutos para preparar el hechizo- dijo -¿Por qué?-

Chris volvió a mirar el reloj en la pared.

-¿10 minutos son suficientes?- preguntó Chris.

-Creo que si- respondió Blair, aun confundida.

-Bien, necesito que hagas esto...-

Procedió él entonces a explicarle su plan a Blair. Ella solo asentía a todo lo que decía.

-¿Y, pensás que podes hacerlo?-

-Es muy fácil, nya- dijo con una sonrisa -Blair puede hacerlo-

-Perfecto- dijo él, también con una sonrisa.

Dirigió su mirada hacía Maka.

-Maka- la rubia lo miró -necesito que te vallas a esconder a mi pieza- le dijo -si no hay ningún problema-

Maka negó con la cabeza y se levanto. Blair salió de entre sus ropas y se sentó en el suelo. Lentamente, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Chris, entró y luego cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Chris aún se sentía preocupado por su estado, pero dejo de pensar en ello momentáneamente. El tiempo corría y su madre se debía de estar impacientando.

Blair se subió a la mesa de su comedor y comenzó a preparar su hechizo. Mientras tanto, Chris no perdió el tiempo, agarro una campera de color blanco encima de una de las sillas y se la puso; Maka aún tenia puesta su otra campera. Caminando rápido, tomo las llaves de la puerta principal, se dirigió afuera, y cerro esta con llave. Aún con su andar veloz, se dirigió al negocio de su madre, esperando que Blair estuviera lista para cuando llegara con ella.

Si bien la distancia entre su casa y el negocio de su madre era de unas pocas cuadras, su cerebro tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en muchas cosas. Como habían hecho dos personajes de Soul Eater para aparecer en su mundo era una de las cuestiones principales. ¿Como habían llegado allí? ¿Que había sucedido en Death City? ¿Acaso había más personajes sueltos por ahí? Estaba resuelto a responder esas preguntas cuando volviera a su casa. Ahí iba a tener más tiempo para pensar, además de que iba a poder cuestionar a Maka.

Algunos minutos después, Chris se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa junto con su madre.

Siendo de noche y obscuro, el frío del invierno se sentía un poco más. Su madre comprendía bien eso, además de llevar varias prendas encima, tenia puesto un grueso escharpe. A Chris le parecía un poco excesivo, pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo mencionara, ella iba a seguir usando la misma cantidad de ropa, incluso a comienzos de la primavera. Tomando las llaves de su bolsillo, se las dio a ella para que entrara primero, dando la excusa de que tenía que cerrar la puerta de la reja de su patio, que había quedado abierta al entrar. Volviendo a la entrada de su casa, entró y cerró la puerta. Se dio vuelta y comprobó que su plan había funcionado. Su madre se encontraba parada a unos centímetros de la entrada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Blair, quien se encontraba parada en el medio de la mesa del comedor. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, todo el trayecto con cara de trance. Al llegar, entró y se acostó en su cama, cerro los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. En la puerta, Chris miraba como su madre dormía.

-Heh, es toda una bella durmiente- dijo con tono bromista -solo espero que no aparezca el príncipe "Encantador"- se dijo para si mismo, mientras se reía y se formaba una imagen en su mente de su padre; la noción de decirle encantador le parecía hilarante.

De cualquier manera, el sabía que su padre no se aparecía por su casa muy seguido. Desde que su madre se divorció de él, muy raramente hacía presencia.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, que quedaba enfrente de la de su madre.

-Maka, ya podes salir de ahí- dijo mientras daba un leve golpe en la puerta de madera.

Se abrió la puerta de su habitación y Maka se paró enfrente de Chris. Aunque habían pasado unos pocos minutos, su expresión parecía más tranquila, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Al verla, él no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa también.

-¿Parece que alguien se siente mejor?-

-Tener mi mente angustiada no me va a ayudarme para nada- dijo con una voz calma -en especial si quiero descubrir como llegue aquí-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- respondió – Ahora, que te parece si vamos a comer algo, me estoy cagando de hambre- dijo cambiando de expresión, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Siempre hablas así?- pregunto Maka; que alguien hablara con insultos siempre le pareció molesto.

-Tanto como es posible- dijo mientras sacaba algo de comida de la heladera -¿a la señorita se le apetece algo de pasta?-

Maka rió un poco.

-Si, no hay problema-

Minutos después, alrededor de una mesa redonda, se encontraban Chris, Maka y Blair, comiendo con gusto. A Blair se le notaba que le gustaba, prácticamente lamía la cuchara.

-¡Esto esta muy bueno!- dijo Maka

-No hay nadie mejor para hacer pasta, y salsas, como mi vieja. Incluso recalentada sigue estando re buena-

Maka asintió, mientras comía un poco más.

-¿Alguna idea de como llegastes acá?-

Maka paró de comer.

-Creo que si-

Chris también se detuvo y comenzó a prestarle atención.

-Recuerdo que me desperté en medio de la noche porque sentí la magia de Medusa-

-¿Medusa?- pregunto con intriga -¿No se murió la hija de puta?-

-¿"Murió"?-

-Te lo explico después, vos seguí- dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano; él sabía que si mencionaba a Chrona solo la iba a preocupar.

-Ok- continuo Maka -Luego de sentir su magia me levanté de repente, pero Medusa dijo algo y luego aparecí aquí-

-¿Alguna idea de lo que fue ese algo?-

-Seguía algo dormida, así que no entendí muy bien lo que dijo- termino de decir con un pequeño sonrojo; perder información importante por algo tan estúpido le parecía vergonzoso.

-Que mala suerte...-

Por primera vez, Blair dejó de comer y dirigió su mirada hacía ellos.

-Blair escucho lo que dijo- dijo ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo Maka con alegría -¿Que fue lo que dijo, Blair?-

-Dijo: "Magia espacial: Teleportación", y luego aparecimos en la calle-

Luego de decir eso, Blair continuó devorando el plato de pasta que tenía delante. Maka y Chris, por su parte, se miraron uno al otro, llenos de intriga.

-¿"Teleportación"?- cuestiono Maka -Eso explica porque ya no estoy en Death City...-

-Si- dijo Chris -Pero eso no explica como carajo hizo Medusa para romper la mayoría de las leyes físicas que conozco y traerte acá-

-La magia puede ser muy poderosa, ¿Sabes?-

-Maka, en todo el sentido de la palabra, sos una nerd, como yo- dijo mientras veía como ella se enojaba por el comentario -vos sabes que romper esas leyes de porquería no es fácil-

-Aun puede ser posible, sino yo no estaría aquí-

-Punto- se tiro hacía atrás en su silla y dió un suspiro -Esto es muy complicado-

Chris miro hacía el plato de Maka.

-¿Terminaste de comer?-

-Si-

-Perfecto, yo también- dijo mientras agarraba su plato y el de ella, y los tiraba al fregadero.

-¿No los vas a limpiar?- dijo Maka con un tono de molestia.

-Mañana- respondió Chris -Además, Blair sigue atragantándose- decía mientras señalaba a Blair con su pulgar, quien disfrutaba de la suculenta comida.

Maka lo seguía mirando con una expresión de molestia; odiaba a la gente perezosa.

-Bien- dijo Chris mientras se dirigía a su computadora -¿Que te parece si te doy algo para leer hasta la hora de dormir?- dijo mientras miraba el reloj, que marcaba las 19:15 hs. -Falta bastante rato, y creo que te vas a aburrir-

-¿Algo para leer?-

Con curiosidad, se dirigió hacía donde estaba él. Este le corrió la silla para que se sentara, y ella lo hizo. Miro el monitor, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Este mostraba lo que parecía un extenso articulo, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era el titulo de este. Al tope de todo se leía "Chrona".

-Todo lo que querés saber sobre tu amiga esta ahí- dijo mientras movía levemente su cabeza, señalando el monitor, que mostraba un articulo de la wiki de Soul Eater -Cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber sobre tu mundo, ponela en el buscador-

Ni siquiera sabía si ella lo estaba escuchando. Parecía estar en un trance, leyendo muy concentradamente.

-No leas por tanto tiempo, le va a hacer mal a tus ojos-

Nada. Ni la más mínima respuesta.

Chris se quedo mirándola por un rato. Sabía que las cosas que ella pudiera leer ahí la iban a preocupar, e incluso entristecer, pero creyó que hubiera sido peor no haberle dado nada; tener información, por más que duela, es mucho mejor que no tener nada.

-Por mi parte, voy a ir a matar un poco mi cerebro con la televisión-

Dicho esto, comenzó a dirigirse hacía su habitación.

-Blair, cuando terminés poné el plato en la pileta-

-De acuerdo, nya-

Entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta. Sin embargo, el televisor permaneció apagado. Chris quito la campera que le había prestado a Maka de la cama y se recostó en ella, posando su cabeza en sus manos. Así, mirando al techo, en total silencio, permaneció por un tiempo, reflexionando en lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas. Ni un ruido resonaba en el aire. Era una completa calma.

-¡¿Porque tengo que dormir contigo?- gritó Maka, con un sonrojo producto de su ira y vergüenza.

El reloj marcaba las 00:20 hs., Maka se encontraba a un costado de la cama de Chris, sin su gabardina ni su uniforme de Shibusen, tan solo con sus medias largas, su falda corta y una remera con mangas cortas, lo más cercano a una pijama que poseía en ese momento. Chris se encontraba dentro de la cama, con su pijama y dándole la espalda. A los pies de esta, Blair se había acomodado en sus cálidas frazadas y se disponía a dormir. Eso era si Maka dejaba de gritar.

Chris levanto su mano izquierda en el aire, aun dándole la espalda a Maka.

-En primer lugar, "dormir conmigo" suena muy feo. Digamos que estas compartiendo la cama con un amigo- dijo levantando su dedo indice -en segundo lugar, hace mucho frio como para que te haga dormir en una silla o algo, o peor, que YO duerma en una silla o algo- dijo levantando su dedo medio; Maka estaba levemente más enojada por la énfasis que hizo -en tercer lugar, ni siquiera tengo una silla o algo para dormir además de esto, y no hay espacio en la cama de mi vieja, así que es esto o el suelo...- dijo levantando su dedo anular.

Maka sabía que tenía la razón, hacía demasiado frio. Aun así, se rehusaba a entrar en la misma cama con él.

-...Y- dijo mientras levantaba su dedo meñique -como fan de Soul Eater y shipper, estoy obligado a no tocarte, tu trasero le pertenece a Soul Eater Evans- concluyó, mientras volvía a meter su brazo entre las sabanas y frazadas.

Maka se sonrojo tanto que parecía que tenía fiebre. Aunque sabía que él no la estaba viendo, se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-N-no digas tonterías...-

-No te jodo, firmamos un contrato en enero-

A pesar de que estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo, no puedo evitar sonreír u poco por lo dicho.

-Metéte de una vez, ¿Querés?, me encantaría dormir sin la luz prendida-

Maka aun seguía sin entrar a la cama, ahora pensaba si debía hacerlo o no.

-Agh- dijo Chris con un suspiro -Maka, te juro que si entras voy a mantener por lo menos 20 cm. entre nosotros, así que metéte de una buena vez-

Maka miró resignada la cama. Estaba comenzando a tener frio, por lo que no tendría más opción que "compartir la cama con un amigo".

-_Es solo por un tiempo, y no vamos a hacer nada_- pensaba Maka -_además, ¿a quien le importa?, no es como si alguien se fuera a enojar porque duermo en la misma cama que un chico_- no pudo evitar en pensar en su papa -_el se enoja siempre que estoy a un radio de 10 m. de un chico; no le veo la diferencia_-

Entre esos pensamientos, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar pensar en Soul, y en su reacción. Lo veía enojado.

-_¿Soul? ¿Por que se iría a enojar Soul? Quiero decir, que le importa a él. Solo somos amigos, no le debería interesar._-

Parte de ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que sintiera un poco de tristeza. No sabía porque, o no quería entenderlo.

-Maka- la susodicha salió de sus pensamientos -mi trasero acaba de alcanzar los 4°C, O entrás a la cama, O dormís en el suelo-

Antes de que Chris tuviera la oportunidad de enojarse aún más, Maka se decidió por entrar. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir mucho frio.

Maka comenzó a entrar en la cama, pero antes de que siquiera pusiera una pierna dentro, Chris giro levemente su cuerpo y extendió su brazo derecho en dirección hacía ella; su palma completamente extendida. La rubia no pudo hacer más que mirarlo confundido.

-Me di cuenta que en todo este lio no me presente como se debe-

Ahora Maka esbozaba una sonrisa. ¿Acaso iba a presentarse ahora?

-Mi nombre es Christian A'Quila, un gusto.

Maka le dió la mano.

-Maka Albarn, un placer-

Terminada la presentación tardía, Chris volvió a la posición a la que estaba antes, de costado, con la espalda hacia Maka, y la rubia apagó las luces y entro finalmente en la cama, recostándose boca arriba, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Un descanso era lo que mejor les venía a todos, para aclarar sus mentes. Además, el día siguiente iba a ser muy movido.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, eso tardo bastante en escribirse. Ahora estoy cansado. Voy hacer como los tres esos y me voy a ir a echar una siesta.<strong>

**No olviden de dejar reviews. Bye bye, my friends. (ahí van seis años de ingles)**


	5. Un ángel sucio

**¡Como les va, _fanfictioners_! Como verán por la palabra pedorra que invente, el colegio me tiene el cerebro medio atrofiado. Para compensar por los días que no escribí, acá les va un capitulo más largo de lo usual. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Un ángel sucio**

Se veía un poco de luz entrar por la persiana en la ventana. Aunque los rayos fueran pequeños, iluminaban lo suficiente como para ver toda la habitación, dándole una sensación relajante. Por mala suerte para Chris, uno de esos rayos fue directamente hacía su cara. Gruñó por la molestia que le causaba en los ojos; ya lo había despertado, y no podría volver a dormir. No tuvo más opción que levantarse.

Miró a su alrededor. Sabía que lo que había pasado el día anterior no era un sueño. ¿Por qué?, porque había un gato negro con un sombrero purpura durmiendo a sus pies. Eso era suficiente como para que él supiera que no fue un sueño. ¿Y si todavía seguía soñando?; era improbable. En todos los años desde que leía manga y veía anime, nunca había tenido sueños con ellos. A veces agradecía por no sentirse aun más nerd que lo común.

Movió su cabeza hacía la izquierda. Maka ya no estaba acostada a su lado; su uniforme y gabardina no estaban en la silla que mantiene al lado de su cama para poner ropa. Miró el reloj en la pared a su derecha. Eran las 9:30 hs.

-Que madrugadora que es la chica- dijo casi dormido.

Se estiró un poco, y luego salió de la cama. Movió su cuello de lado a lado; un crujido se escuchaba salir de este. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Linda espalda, nya- dijo Blair, quien ya se había despertado. Chris paró en seco -aunque deberías hacer más ejercicio. Te sentaría mucho mejor- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-_Me olvide de Blair..._- dijo mientras se volvía a poner los pantalones del pijama.

Se paró enfrente de Blair. Esta lo miraba divertida.

-Blair, salí de mi pieza-

-¿Por qué?, quiero ver que más tienes- dijo con un tono divertido.

Blair se transformó en su forma humana. Quedo encima de la cama, sobre sus brazos y piernas. El ángulo en el que tenía los brazos apretaban sus pechos, haciendo que se le notara mucho más el escote. De por si no tenia casi nada que tapara sus pechos.

A Blair le gustaba jugar de esa manera con los hombres, no solo porque la mayoría le hacían favores, sino también por las caras que ponían y la forma divertida en la que actuaban.

Miró la cara de Chris. Este no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas cosas.

-¿Querés ver qué más tengo?- dijo formando una sonrisa un poco macabra -Te lo voy a mostrar solo si haces algo por mí...-

La forma en que lo dijo y la sonrisa que lo acompañaba fueron suficientes para darle un pequeño escalofrío a Blair. Volvió a transformarse en gato.

-Pensándolo bien... v-voy a ir a ver que hace Maka...-

Dicho esto, se bajó de la cama y se fue rápido de la habitación. Chris se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que ella escuchara sus risas.

-No puedo creer que eso funcionó- dijo conteniendo una risa -mis años de ser tan pervertido al fin dieron frutos-

Con un par de risas más, empezó otra vez a cambiarse de ropa.

Maka se encontraba en la computadora de Chris; una taza de leche chocolatada en la mesa, cerca del monitor. No había muchas cosas para elegir como desayuno, era eso o nada. Hizo una nota mental: tendría que decirle al chico que compre cosas para desayunar; una mente sana y un cuerpo sano son necesarias para un alma sana, y sin el desayuno propio eso no se lograría. Aunque eso se aplicaba solamente para ella; al parecer, los humanos que vivían en esa dimensión no poseían almas. Eso era demasiado extraño y confuso para ella, por lo que siquiera se molestaba en pensar sobre ello.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el momento en el que se levantó hasta ahora. Todas ellas habían sido gastadas en el Internet; no podía creer la cantidad de información que estaba obteniendo sobre su mundo: no sabía que Medusa había muerto, a manos de Chrona nada mas; no sabía que Tezca Tlipoca había muerto, Justin Law se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera amenaza; no sabía que Kid se había encontrado con Eibon, cuando regresara, tendría que preguntarle de que hablaron.

Pero no solo obtuvo información valiosa, sino que también leyó varias cosas sobre sus amigos: no sabía que Tsubaki y Black Star compartían la misma habitación, luego iba a molestarla con eso cuando volviera, se iba a divertir mucho; no sabía que la madre de Liz y Patty era una prostituta, ahora tenia más respeto por las chicas, considerando todo lo que habían pasado; no sabía que Soul tenía un hermano...

Soul nunca le había hablado cosas sobre su familia. Al parecer no se llevaba bien con ellos. Aun así, ella esperaba alguna vez escuchar algo sobre la madre de Soul, su padre, alguien, pero él nunca decía una palabra. Tenía la oportunidad para saber más sobre su familia; es más, tenía la oportunidad de saber más sobre Soul en sí. Pero ella no quería leerlo de una computadora, ella quería que Soul hablara sobre esa cosa con ella, quería que él se abriera con ella. Desde la vez que le oculto sobre el diablillo, Maka comenzó a creer que a Soul no le gustaba hablar mucho con ella, aunque vivieran en el mismo apartamento, y sean Técnico y Arma. Muchas veces, le hacía preguntas sobre él y su pasado, sobre su vida, disimuladamente, como si fueran una duda del momento. Pero el peliblanco solo se limitaba a contestar vagamente o cambiar el tema; prácticamente, lo único que sabía de él eran sus costumbres, su personalidad y su forma de ser, y eso solo era porque vivían juntos de hace un largo tiempo.

Le dolía un poco que él no fuera tan abierto con ella, aunque fuera en algunos sentidos.

Se preguntaba porque le importaba tanto; la gente tiene derecho a tener privacidad. Soul tenía el derecho de decirle o no cosas sobre él. De cualquier manera, su relación no era tan profunda como para que puedan confiarse cosas tan privadas, ella lo creía así.

A veces, ella deseaba que fueran un poco más, para poder conocerse mejor...

Un movimiento en su regazo la saco de sus pensamientos. Blair se había subido a sus piernas. Se veía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo, Blair?-

-N-no, nada... solo quería ver q-que estabas haciendo, Maka...- aun se notaba un poco nerviosa.

Maka la miró un poco confundida, y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

De casualidad, pasó su mirada por uno de los marcadores que tenía Chris en la barra de herramientas de su explorador; decía "Soul Eater: El cumplea...", y luego el marcador cortaba la oración.

-_¿Cumplea...? ¿Querrá decir cumpleaños? Cumpleaños... ¿Por qué hay una pagina entera solo con el cumpleaños de alguien? … Suena a como si Black Star hubiera aprendido a crear paginas web..._- termino la cadena de pensamiento.

Llevó el mouse hacia el marcador y lo clickeó. Esta vez, ganó la curiosidad. Cuando la pagina cargó, se dió cuenta que era un largo texto. Revisó lo que decía el titulo. "El cumpleaños de Maka". Seguía sin entender.

-_¿Por qué hay un texto entero escrito acerca de mi cumpleaños?_-

Miro el nombre de la pagina. "FanFiction".

-_¿"Fanfiction"?... Fan... fiction... ¿ficción de fans?... ... ¿Tengo fans?- _se ruborizó un poco. La idea de que tenía fans, y de que estos incluso escribían historias sobre ella, le daba un poco de vergüenza. Se sentía importante.

Iba a comenzar a leer de que se trataba esta historia sobre ella. Antes de que comenzara, un ruido la distrajo. Chris había cerrado la puerta del baño. Mientras la rubia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, él se había cambiado, ido al baño, cepillado los dientes, lavado la cara, e incluso afeitado la poca barba que no tenía; aunque esos pelos tuvieran pocos milímetros, aun le molestaban, según él.

Regresó a su habitación y volvió a salir con su campera puesta. Tomó las llaves de la puerta de salida de un mueble en la cocina.

-Voy a salir a comprar comida y otras cosas- dijo -con lo que dejó mi vieja en la heladera no vamos a hacer milagros-

-De acuerdo- dijo Maka, y resumió lo que estaba haciendo. Pero antes de que intentara comenzar a leer, otra vez, no pudo evitar mirar al pelinegro. Este se había quedado parado en la puerta de salida; el viento frio entrando por la puerta abierta. No se movía para nada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Maka lo miró preocupada. Blair, aún en las piernas de la chica, lo miró con intriga.

Chris se dió vuelta.

-Maka...- su cara era seria.

Ella lo miró seria. Se preparó para lo que fuera a decir.

-... no tengo la más puta idea de lo que tengo que comprar. ¿Me ayudás?-

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Maka tenía lo que parecía un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-_¿Qué clase de irresponsable es, que no sabe que cosas le hacen falta y que no?- _comenzó a pensar -_y lo peor es que lo dice con una cara tan seria_-

Comenzó a levantarse de la silla. Blair se bajó y se paró a un costado.

-Esta bien. Voy a ir contigo. Buscando algo para desayunar, revisé por todos lados, así que sé lo que te falta y lo que no- dijo Maka -pero primero, dejame apagar tu computadora...-

Maka miró hacia el costado. Chris ya se encontraba en la puerta de su patio, afuera.

-¡No te escucho!- le gritó -¡Apurate que hace frio!-

Lo que fue anteriormente un tic se transformó en una pequeña vena que se podía ver en su frente.

-No le doy un Maka Chop porque lo podría matar...- se le notaba lo irritada.

Volvió su cabeza hacia el monitor. Al parecer, tendría que leer "su historia" en otra ocasión. Apagó la computadora y fue hacia donde estaba el chico. La puerta de salida tenía las llaves puestas.

-Pórtate bien, Blair- dijo Maka.

-Blair nunca haría algo malo en la casa de otra persona- dijo Blair con una sonrisa.

La chica dió una pequeña sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y giró la llave. Con Chris como su guía, se dirigieron al minimercado más cercano.

El tiempo transcurrió y el día parecía monótono y aburrido: Maka terminó por hacer las compras, la única razón por la que no pagó es porque Chris tenía el dinero; cuando llego la hora de almorzar, Chris usó todo su esfuerzo humano para preparar una comida medio decente, después de todo, no iba a forzar a sus invitados a preparar la comida; luego de almorzar, el pelinegro volvió a su rutina habitual de no hacer nada y se puso a mirar televisión, la rubia volvió al asiento de la computadora y retomó el estudio de su universo, mientras que Blair, en su forma de gato, se dispuso a explorar los alrededores.

Eran las 5 de la tarde. Chris ya estaba aburrido de ver televisión; a esta hora no había más que novelas y basura. Ni siquiera consideraba las novelas como basura; sería como degradar algo que ya esta en el nivel más bajo. Esa simple secuencia lógica en su mente le hizo dar cuenta que su aburrimiento llegó al máximo. Apagó el televisor, se levanto de la cama de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Paró en el centro de esta. Miró a su derecha. Maka todavía seguía usando la computadora.

-Si seguís con eso te vas a quemar los ojos. Ya sos lo suficiente nerd, no necesitas anteojos- dijo Chris.

Maka hizo como que no le escucho y le contesto.

-¿Que más quieres que haga?- preguntó -No soy el tipo de persona que mira televisión, no tienes libros por ningún lado, y esto es lo único que no me aburre-

-Huh- dejo salir Chris de su boca. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Maka Albarn entretenida con una computadora.

Se quedó mirándola un momento y pensando. Una idea cruzó su mente. Se dirigió al lado de Maka. Esta dió vuelta su cabeza hacia él. Se encontró con su dedo indice, a escasos centímetros de su cara; él tenía su brazo derecho completamente extendido.

-¿Y que te parecería si tuviera algo para hacer, que no la aburra?- dijo Chris, con un tono cómico.

La vena en la frente de Maka volvió a aparecer. Suponía que si alguna vez él se encontraba con Excalibur, los dos se llevarían muy bien.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó ella, tratando de relajarse.

-¿Qué te parece si entrenás un poco en el fondo de mi casa? Es amplio, y un poco de entrenamiento extra nunca le viene mal a nadie- termino por decir, bajando su brazo.

Maka contempló la idea. Tal vez eso la distraería. Además, el ejercicio la mantendría en forma; quien sabe cuantos días sin pelear iba a pasar ella allí. Maka no era de las que se preocupaban mucho por su figura, pero le gustaba mantenerse delgada.

-Creo que una buena idea-

-Perfecto- dijo Chris; comenzó a moverse hacía la puerta -pero primero apaga la computadora, que la luz la pago yo-

Dicho esto, salió afuera y se dirigió al fondo de su casa.

-Que irritante- dijo mientras apagaba la maquina.

Maka estaba repasando sus movimientos de pelea. Se movía de aquí para allá; un puño, una patada, una voltereta. Por lo general, si entrenaba, lo hacía con Soul en forma de guadaña. Eran muy pocas las veces que ella debería pelear sin su arma, sino fuera nunca, pero pensó que en caso de que el peliblanco alguna vez se lastimara, pelear por si sola no vendría mal. Aunque considerando el carácter de él, nunca dejaría que ella peleara por si sola si existía la posibilidad de que saliera lastimada; el deber de un arma es proteger a su técnico, y el estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Maka pensaba en eso y no podía evitar reflexionar sobre lo que significaba.

-¡Hey, Maka!- la susodicha se detuvo al escuchar su nombre -¡Mirá lo que encontré! ¡Casi se me olvidaba que tenía esto!-

Maka miro a Chris. Parecía que cargaba algo en su hombro derecho. Se podía ver una guadaña de metal con un largo mango de madera. Chris comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-Mi vieja y yo lo compramos para cortar el pasto de acá en el fondo- ella lo miraba confundida -... somos tan perezosos los dos que el pasto crecía mucho acá, y lo único que quedaba era darle un guadañazo, o dejarlo que crezca metro y medio más- hizo una pausa -los vecinos se quejaron y bueh... guadaña- dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con los hombros.

Maka lo seguía mirando, no podía creer lo perezosos que eran él y su madre.

Chris se sacó la guadaña del hombro y se la entregó a ella. Sus manos bajaron un poco. Era pesada.

-Guarda, que me imagino que es más pesada que el dientes de tiburón- dijo Chris -no te vayas a lastimar-

El pelinegro fue y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol de ciruelos que tenía en su fondo, mirando en dirección a la chica.

Esta no dijo nada y empezó a hacer su rutina de combate. Si bien la guadaña del chico era más pesada que Soul, se acostumbró rápidamente. Usar un arma más pesada iba a ser beneficioso: cuando volviera a utilizar a Soul, la diferencia entre los pesos de ambos lograría que Maka se moviera con más agilidad al usarlo. Teniendo en mente esa sorpresa para Soul, siguió entrenando.

Chris la miraba como hipnotizado; las demostraciones acrobáticas y de pelea le fascinaban. Le gustaba el arte de la pelea, todos esos movimientos fluidos y continuos, los creía maravillosos. La única razón por la que nunca estudió un arte de pelea es porque generaba conflictos con los horarios de su escuela, considerando que las horas en las que tenía Educación Física coincidían con las del establecimiento que enseñaba dichas artes. No podía tomarse la libertad de faltar; algunas faltas más significaba que quedaría libre.

Los minutos pasaban. Maka mejoró bastante con la guadaña pesada. Era casi como si estuviera usando a Soul. Aun así, le costaba un poco moverse con ella. Chris, por su parte, se encontraba un poco aburrido, y su mente estaba contemplando que podría hacer para no dormirse. Varias cosas pasaron por su cerebro, hasta que una de ellas le pareció divertida. Formo una gran sonrisa. Iba a entretenerse jugando un poco con Maka.

Dió un pequeño silbido.

-¡Maka!- esta paró lo que hacía; Chris se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella -Pregunta: ¿Las ondas del alma de uno se pueden propagar a través del cuerpo, o no?-

Maka lo pensó por un segundo.

-Creo que sí... en teoría sería lo mismo que utilizar la Amenaza del Alma, resonar con el alma propia. ¿Por qué?-

-Creo que tengo una maravillosa idea, amiga mía-

Chris pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica, y levantó su brazo derecho hacía el cielo, moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha mientras hablaba.

-¿Que te parece si te puedo hacer volar sin la ayuda de tu arma?-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Maka, un poco incomoda por el brazo del chico.

-Digo: si podes resonar con tu alma y liberar parte de esas ondas, como la Amenaza del Alma, pero dándole una forma, puede ser posible que formés alas-

Ahora Maka lo miraba intrigado.

-Y si formás esas alas, no solo vas a poder usar a Soul tranquilamente en el cielo, sino que además te vas a ver como un ángel, como siempre quisistes-

Chris la soltó y se puso a un costado.

-¿Qué te parece?-

Maka se quedo pensando. Desde que descubrió que su alma Grigori le daba la capacidad de formar alas, siempre había querido verse como un ángel. Pero la forma que propuso Chris iba a ser muy complicada.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Maka -pero... creo que es muy complicada. Quiero decir, me gustaría verme como un ángel, pero resonar el alma con si misma es una cosa muy difícil de hacer. El profesor Stein y Black Star lo pueden hacer muy fácilmente, pero no me considero a su nivel...-

-Le pateaste el culo a Gopher, y el podía formar alas con su cuerpo-

-Tienes razón... pero igual... estoy más cómoda usando a Soul...-

Esa sonrisa traviesa de Chris volvió a formarse en su cara. Estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo así o similar. Era hora de divertirse.

-¿Estas segura? Si yo fuera vos, a mi me daría vergüenza...-

Maka no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?-

-No se... montarme encima de él y frotarme contra él cada vez que quisiera volar... suena un poco pervertido...- no quitó su sonrisa por ningún momento.

La semilla estaba plantada. Ahora hacía falta esperar a que creciera.

Maka comenzó a sonrojarse. Imágenes que no debían de estar en su cerebro comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados. Ella "montando" a Soul, ella "frotándose" contra Soul. Todas en un contexto que Chris no había implicado.

Hora de regar la semilla.

-Además, yo me imagino que él puede sentir las cosas, incluso en su forma de guadaña...-

Ahora Maka imaginó a Soul "sintiéndola". Seguía siendo fuera de contexto.

-Seguramente también es capaz de ver...-

Ahora se imaginaba a Soul mirándola de una forma inapropiada. Todo fuera de contexto.

-Y si quisiera aumentar la velocidad mientra vuelo, me parece que "Más rápido, Soul" no es la mejor opción de palabras...-

Ahora se imaginó la frase "Más rápido, Soul", fuera de contexto. Maka ya no podía más. Su mente era un frenesí de perversión e imágenes explicitas. Se dió la vuelta. No solo su cara estaba roja como un tomate, sino que también se apreciaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-P-pensándolo mejor, c-creo que voy a intentar tu idea. Su-suena muy bien...-

Chris apenas podía contener las carcajadas. Se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca.

-Como tu digas- se le notaba que se estaba esforzando por no reírse.

Maka, aún con la cara roja, comenzó a concentrarse para poder resonar con su alma y formar alas. Chris había vuelto a la cocina de su casa; se encontraba en el suelo, ya no podía aguantar más la risa. Luego de algunos minutos, paró y quedo recostado en el suelo.

-_Soy un hijo de puta_- pensó -_... y me encanta_-

Luego del incidente de las alas y Soul, el día siguió su curso casi monótono. Chris volvió a ver televisión, lo que le hizo a Maka fue suficiente entretenimiento por un día; Blair regresó de su viaje por el barrio y se puso a dormir a los pies de Chris; Maka se encontraba exhausta y se había puesto a descansar sentada en la cocina. Resonar con el alma de uno mismo era mucho más complicado y agotador de lo que uno creía.

Eran las 10 de la noche. Maka se encontraba de nuevo en la computadora, revisando información de su universo. Chris se encontraba a su lado, con su pijama puesta.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? Parece temprano- preguntó Maka.

-Y lo es para mi- contestó él -pero no hay más nada para hacer. Así que mejor me voy a dormir y listo-

Comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación.

-Acordate de apagar las luces, me molestan cuando duermo-

Dicho esto, entro a su habitación, apagó las luces y se metió en su cama. Blair ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente al final de esta.

Maka fue y apagó las luces de la cocina. La única luz en la habitación provenía del monitor. Volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora. No sabía que buscar. Básicamente, ya había leído todo lo que había sobre su mundo hace ya un rato. Entonces, se acordó de esa historia que había querido leer esta mañana. Realmente quería leer lo que sus fans escribieron. Puso el mouse sobre el marcador de la pagina y lo clickeó. "El cumpleaños de Maka". Comenzó a leer.

Chris abrió los ojos. No podía volver a dormir. La naturaleza llamó y el contestó. Se incorporó en la cama. Noto algo curioso: Maka todavía no se había acostado. Miró el reloj. Vagamente, pudo ver que eran las 00:10 hs. No le prestó importancia y se levantó de la cama. Ya estaba fuera de su habitación. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Pero se notaba una leve fuente de luz: era el monitor de la computadora. Enfrente de este, Maka se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que leía. Tanto que se estaba encorvando en dirección a este. Chris miró la puerta del baño. Luego miró a Maka. Uno y el otro. Otra vez.

-_Me mata más la curiosidad que la vejiga..._- pensó.

Sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta que quedó atrás de la chica. Ella ni se dió cuenta. Parecía un poco agitada; respiraba con la boca. Chris vio la pantalla. Reconocía el sitio.

-_¿Fanfiction? Mirá donde fue a parar... me imagino que sabrá que las historias no son reales... si, lo sabe, no es estúpida..._-

El pelinegro se puso a leer los párrafos que veía en pantalla. Como era su costumbre, para leer rápido, solo leía unas palabras de cada párrafo. Era suficiente para sacar el contexto; además, aun debía de ir al baño.

-Veamos._.. Maka... habitación... cama... sabanas... Soul... encima... manos... acaricia... ...vientre... ...entrepierna... ... ..._-

Chris levantó una ceja. Luego la otra. Abrió un poco la boca. Cualquiera que viera su cara se reiría.

-_... ... ¡O por dios, esta leyendo un lemon! ¡De ella! ¡Con Soul!_-

Miró a Maka. Seguía respirando un poco agitada.

-_¡Que me pario, esta re caliente la chica!_-

Rápidamente movió su cabeza hacia el costado.

-_A ver... chequeo de manos... Derecha... en el mouse... izquierda... izquierda... ¿izquierda?... ¿¡izqui..._- se movió un poca hacia el costado -_ah, ahí está..._-

Maka tenía la mano izquierda sobre su pierna. Muy lentamente, parecía que se dirigía hacía su "área privada".

-_Me parece que es hora de que me vaya..._-

Sin hacer ruido, se dió vuelta y se preparaba para irse. Pero antes de dar un paso, cambió de opinión. Se formo una sonrisa en su rostro. Se volvió a dar vuelta. Maka seguía sin darse cuenta que estaba atrás de ella.

-_O tal vez no... mente, te adoro por ser tan malévola_-

Se posicionó de tal manera de que su cabeza estuviera a unos centímetros del oído de la rubia. Era hora de divertirse.

-Hola Maka- dijo con total naturalidad.

Rápidamente, tuvo que quitar la cabeza de la posición en la que estaba. Maka, al escucharlo, tuvo una reacción casi refleja: enderezó su espalda totalmente, puso la mirada al frente, cerró completamente las piernas y puso sus manos en sus rodillas. Tenía una expresión de nerviosismo, susto, vergüenza y otras más.

-H-ho-hola C-chris- parecía que temblaba un poco -¿q-que estas haciendo?-

-Nada, solo me levante para ir al baño- llevó su mirada al monitor -¿qué estas leyendo?-

Parecía que Maka sudaba un poco.

-Nada, solo l-leía sobre mi mundo- al terminar, dió un par de risitas nerviosas.

-Te das cuenta que a esta distancia puedo leer lo que dice ahí, ¿no?-

Maka quedó con una expresión helada cómica. Cesó todo movimiento. Incluso su respiración era difícil de escuchar. Chris tomo una de sus mejillas con la mano y comenzó a moverla.

-_Parece que esta ángel es una pervertida~_ - canturreó Chris.

Maka seguía helada.

-_Y también parece que le tiene ganas a su arma~ _ -

La chica seguía aún sin moverse. Chris le soltó la mejilla.

-Apagá eso, que ya es tarde- dijo él -y anda a dormir, que sino no te vas a poder levantar mañana-

Empezó a dirigirse otra vez al baño. Se detuvo en la puerta.

-Pero primero tomate un baño bien frio, no queremos que Soul aparezca en tus sueños...- dijo con su característica sonrisa traviesa.

Entro dentro del baño. Maka aún seguía helada.

Ya se encontraban los dos dentro de la cama. Chris intentaba volver a dormir, Maka seguía avergonzada por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

-No se lo digas a nadie- dijo Maka.

-¿A quien se lo voy a decir? ¿Blair? No soy tan despreciable-

Maka se quedó callada. No sabía si debía decir algo más. Hubo silencio por un largo rato.

-...Si encontramos la forma de regresarlas a las dos...- la rubia lo escucho atentamente -yo voy a ir con ustedes y me voy a asegurar de que vos y Soul terminen juntos...-

Maka tenía un leve sonrojo.

-¿De donde vino eso?-

-Se nota que te gusta. Además, como shipper oficial de ustedes, es mi deber-

La chica puso una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

-Para que están los amigos, ¿no?- dijo Chris -Si me consideras un amigo... solo nos conocemos de hace un día y medio...-

Hubo una pausa.

-No te preocupes, eres mi amigo- dijo Maka.

Sonriendo los dos, cerraron los ojos y durmieron, luego de un pesado día.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mierda, que eso fue largo (al menos para mi). Bueh, esto es todo por ahora. Espérenme en un mes o dos (no, mentira, no soy tan hijo de puta XD).<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews, ¡y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Otro día tan vacío como el anterior

**¡Como les va señores! ¡Y señoras! Esta vez si que me tarde. Sigue en pie mi teoría de que cada capitulo tarda más que el anterior. Si tenemos suerte, se va a convertir en ley y va a haber una linda formula que lo explique. Igual, la tardanza se debió en parte a que me envicie viendo toooooodos los capítulos de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Simplemente no podía parar. Que se le va a hacer. ¡Sin más ni menos, acá les va el próximo capitulo! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**Otro día tan vacío como el anterior**

El sol no tenía la sonrisa que usualmente se presentaba en su cara. Es más, se podría decir que parecía molesto. Habían varias nubes alrededor suyo, las suficientes como para verlo solamente de forma parcial, bloqueando la mayoría de su luz.

Aunque la luz fuera poca, aún iluminaba la habitación, pero le daba un tono gris y triste. Había ropa tirada en el suelo. La puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada completamente. La sábana de la cama estaba la mitad en el suelo, la otra mitad cubriendo a Soul, que simplemente miraba el techo; se podían ver unas ligeras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, no había estado durmiendo bien en la ultima semana.

Todas las noches, cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos, no podía; algo le decía que los debía mantener abiertos. Escuchaba sus alrededores, en total silencio, mientras recordaba una y otra vez la razón de su insomnio.

La desaparición de Maka a manos de Medusa había causado grandes estragos en Death City. Shinigami le había ordenado a sus fuerzas especiales, junto con Spartoi, la búsqueda exhaustiva de la rubia y la captura de la bruja Medusa; no podía permitir que una bruja de tal índole deambulara libremente por la ciudad. También se había enterado de la desaparición de la bruja-gato Blair, seguramente conectada al caso. La misión fue todo un fracaso. Cualquier rastro que hubiera dejado la bruja aparentemente se había desvanecido. La prensa de Death City no tardó en tomar la noticia, y no solamente ellos: en todos lados se leía, en las portadas de los diarios, que la seguridad de Death City había sufrido una brecha, resultando en la desaparición de un miembro de la élite de Shibusen.

Soul se sentía muy responsable por lo sucedido, se creía miserable; si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, tal vez podría haber sentido la presencia de Medusa. El mal de la desaparición de su técnico lo seguía a todos lados, prácticamente ya no iba a clases, y había dejado de tomar misiones para el colegio.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta principal. Fuera quien fuera, tendría que resignarse, ya que Soul no tenía las ganas de levantarse y ver quien era. Para él, quien fuera no le interesaba. Se oyeron los golpes de nuevo. Aún nada. Luego de un corto silencio, se oyó un gran estruendo, y el sonido de madera cayendo al suelo. Un par de pies se dirigían directamente hacia la habitación del chico. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta.

Se escuchó un gran golpe, y la puerta se volvió varios pedazos de madera.

-¡Cuando tu dios, el gran Black Star, llama a la puerta, se supone que debes contestar!-

Soul apenas dió vuelta la cabeza, y luego volvió a la posición en la que estaba. Black Star simplemente lo miró y no dijo nada. Miró la puerta de la habitación de Soul, esparcida en varios pedazos por todo el suelo.

-... Luego te pago el arreglo de la puerta...- dijo Black Star.

Soul seguía sin inmutarse.

-... … Ya hace unos días que no vas al colegio, y Tsubaki me pidió que viniera para ver si estabas bien...-

-... … No te preocupes... estoy bien...-

Los dos se callaron; Black Star sabía que era una situación delicada, debida a los hechos recientes, por lo que trató de pensar las cosas antes de hablar.

-... Entiendo que te duela... entiendo que no tengas ganas de hacer nada...- se dió la vuelta para marcharse -pero deberías venir a clases... Maka no te perdonaría que faltaras un solo día...-

Tal vez él no era la mejor persona para dar un ejemplo de asistencia a clase, pero sabía que si su mejor amigo no empezaba a reponerse, las cosas iban a empezar a ponerse muy feas. En especial con la posibilidad de encontrar a Maka. Conocía muy bien como eran las emociones descontroladas, y si la sangre negra hacía efecto, no habría nadie que le ayudara a pararlo. Sabía que Soul mismo la había detenido antes, en más de una ocasión, pero no quería tomar riesgos con su mejor amigo.

Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Black Star empezó a caminar hacia fuera del departamento, con rumbo a Shibusen. Antes de salir, comenzó a decirle algo más a Soul, gritándole para que este lo oyera desde su habitación.

-¡Voy en camino hacia Shibusen, y si no veo tu trasero antes de que suene la campana, juro que voy a volver y lo voy a arrastrar todo el camino hacia allá!- concluyó Black Star, volviendo a caminar en la dirección propuesta.

Soul no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero Black Star tenía razón: ya hacía algunos días que no iba a clase, y eso hacía que él estuviera enojado con si mismo. Desde la desaparición de Maka, Soul había jurado en aprender la técnica de Percepción de Almas. Sabía que iba a ser complicado, considerando su personalidad, pero el no solo quería encontrar a Maka; quería evitar que otra situación como esta sucediera de nuevo, y no iba a dejar que su personalidad se interpusiera en su camino.

Se levantó de la cama, las sabanas cayendo en el suelo. No le tomó importancia; las dejó en donde estaban y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso su ropa habitual, salió de su casa, que ya no tenía puerta de entrada, cortesía de Black Star, y se subió a su motocicleta, con la intención de ir hacia Shibusen. No importaba si debía abandonar todo lo que consideraba cool; no importaba si debía convertirse en una rata de laboratorio, no importaba nada para lograr su cometido: aprender a ver almas.

Tristeza no era lo único con lo que Soul tenía que luchar; el diablillo trataba de aprovecharse de la situación: le recordaba constantemente que él podría haber hecho algo, pero que sin la ayuda de su preciada técnico, era incluso incapaz de pelear; que era tan patético que ni siquiera encontraba la voluntad para seguir su propia ambición de aprender a ver almas; que era tan inservible que la perdida de su amiga no lo dejaba dormir, pero no era siquiera capaz de levantarse y buscarla. Muchas veces intento que cayera en la locura, que le pidiera el poder que la sangre negra le podía dar, que su voluntad decayera al punto de simplemente obedecerlo. Pero Soul no iba a caer tan fácil en las trampas que él ponía. Sabía que debía mantenerse cuerdo si quería tener la posibilidad de encontrar a Maka.

Aunque el peliblanco había perdido mucho tiempo en los últimos días, no los había desperdiciado del todo. Estar tirado en la cama y deambular por su casa no fueron las únicas cosas que había hecho, y decidió seguir con la actividad mientras seguía en camino a Shibusen.

-_Veamos... la casa a mi izquierda: 2 personas... derecha: 1 persona... izquierda: 3... no, 4 personas... izquierda: 1 persona... derecha: 2 personas... derecha: 2 personas..._- se acercaba a una vuelta, y Soul dejó lo que hacía para concentrarse en el camino.

Si bien parecía improbable, Soul intentaba todas las noches sentir las almas de la gente que pasaba fuera de su casa; de cualquier manera, no podía dormir. Poco a poco, comenzó a poder sentir la presencia de alguien en el exterior, aunque no podía especificar el numero. Luego de 3 días, había logrado poder decir el numero de gente que presentía, aunque con varios errores. Aun así, le faltaba un largo camino para poder llegar a ver y presentir el alma de las personas, el nivel básico siendo el de un técnico de 3 estrellas, y aún más si quería llegar a encontrarse en el nivel de Maka. Es por eso que necesitaba volver a Shibusen, para poder aprender como llegar al paso siguiente de la Percepción.

Detuvo la motocicleta. Ya había llegado, y varios minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases. Con paso lento, comenzó a dirigirse hacía el aula donde él tenía clases.

Caminando por los pasillos, mucha gente se sorprendía de verlo ahí, en el colegio, considerando que tal vez él no iba a regresar hasta que encontrara a la rubia; otros simplemente lo saludaban, sintiendo empatía por su situación; y luego estaban los que no hacían nada, que se encontraban hablando con otra persona o en sus asuntos.

Abrió la puerta del salón y se dirigió a sentarse.

-Hola, Soul- dijo Tsubaki.

-Heh, unos minutos más y hubiera salido a arrastrarte hasta aquí- dijo Black Star.

-¿Qué bueno que vine, no?- le respondió Soul. Su animo parecía más arriba, pero todavía de notaba el dolor y la tristeza que sentía por dentro.

Black Star le dió una de sus tradicionales sonrisas, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró el Dr. Stein; la clase había comenzado.

Black Star seguía su rutina habitual en las clases: no prestarle ni un misero segundo de atención a Stein. En cambio, su miraba reposaba en su amigo, quien se había sentado delante de él. No le gustaba para nada el poco ánimo que había estado teniendo en los últimos días. Entendía perfectamente que estaba justificado, pero eso no iba a hacer que Maka apareciera mágicamente. Además, Black Star no tenía que lidiar solamente con el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Era predecible que Tsubaki, al ser la mejor amiga de la rubia, también sufriera de un gran desánimo. Y Black Star tenía que consolarla y tratar de animarla todos los días. No era fácil: la chica es una ninja de alto grado; ocultar emociones era simple para ella. Pero eso no significaba que las emociones no ganaran de vez en cuando. Ya había sucedido que el peliazul se levantaba a la noche solo para ver a su arma derramando unas silenciosas lagrimas en su cama. Él simplemente no podía soportar que alguien, quien fuera, hiciera sentir así a Tsubaki. No le importaba si él mismo tenía que devorar el alma de esa maldita bruja: se iba asegurar de que pagara por todo el sufrimiento que le causo a su arma y a su mejor amigo.

A unos pocos metros, unas filas más atrás, se encontraba Death the Kid. Él veía el efecto que causó Medusa al desaparecer a Maka y no se lo perdonaba por un segundo. Se suponía que él debía de ser un Shinigami; se suponía que él debía de suceder a su padre; su suponía que, algún día, él debía mantener el orden en el mundo. ¿Como iba a lograr eso, si en estos momentos no podía mantener el orden en su propio grupo? Organizó ya varias veces equipos de búsqueda, junto con su padre; exploró toda Death City, los alrededores, las ciudades contiguas más cercanas; intentó una y otra vez mantener el ánimo del equipo. Todo en vano. Ya estaba en el punto en que casi se daba asco de si mismo por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Liz y Patty ayudaban en todo lo que podían, y se sentían muy tristes al ver a Kid de esa manera.

Las clases habían terminado por ese día. Aunque por lo general se sentían largas, para la mayoría de Spartoi, que tenían otros asuntos en mente, pasaron muy rápido. Luego de que la campana sonara, cada uno se fue en un camino diferente: hacía sus hogares, hacía el parque, de compras, de paseo con amigos, eran muchos los lugares.

En el Death Room, se podía ver a Shinigami frente a su espejo, recibiendo reportes de sus fuerzas especiales. Todos y cada uno de ellos con resultado nulo. Maka no se encontraba por ningún lado, y Medusa no había dejado rastros perceptibles. Era casi como buscar a un fantasma. La imagen en el espejo de Shinigami se encontraba dividida en 8 partes, cada una mostrando al encargado del equipo de búsqueda de las diferentes locaciones que se les había ordenado que buscaran, esperando órdenes.

-¡Continúen con la búsqueda!- ordenó Shinigami, hablando con su voz grave y atemorizante.

-¡Si, señor!- respondieron los encargados, para luego cada uno cortar la conexión con Death Room.

Detrás de Shinigami, se escucharon unos pasos que pararon pocos metros antes de él. Era Stein, quien estaba, como era lo usual, fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Ya se sabe algo de Maka?- pregunto Stein.

-Nada- respondió Shinigami, aún con el mismo tono de voz, sin siquiera darse vuelta.

Stein tomo el cigarrillo y se lo quitó de la boca. Movió su cabeza hacia arriba y soltó el humo que había dentro de esta; el humo formando calaveras en la nube que hacía, si se lo miraba detenidamente.

Dió un suspiro -Que mala suerte... parece que nunca voy a poder darle buenas noticias...- dijo Stein.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Shinigami seguía mirando el espejo, mientras que Stein seguía mirando hacía arriba.

-Me retiro- dijo bajando su cabeza -Si hay alguna noticia, házsela saber, por favor. No me gusta verlo tan decaído-

Dicho esto, se empezó a retirar del Death Room. Shinigami no dijo nada, solo seguía en la posición en la que estaba antes. Se veía molesto en su mascara. Stein seguía caminando. 10, 11, 12, 13 pasos. Una ráfaga de viento fuerte alcanzó a Stein, seguida de un corto grito de furia por parte de Shinigami. Se detuvo. Era increíble la cantidad de ira que sentía Shinigami en estos momentos, y él sabía muy bien porque: las ataduras que le daban su alma. Estaba frustrado porque lo único que podía hacer era quedarse dentro de la ciudad dando órdenes sin él mismo hacer nada al respecto. Lo frustraba a más no poder. Stein volvió a seguir caminando; nada se le podía hacer.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo. Algunas de las nubes que lo acosaban esta mañana ya se habían dispersado; todavía quedaban algunas, pero no las suficientes como para tapar la poca luz que quedaba.

En el balcón de la escuela, se podía ver a Spirit, inclinado y con los brazos apoyados en la baranda. Tenía la cabeza baja, y su cabello le tapaba os ojos. Detrás, se escuchaba como se habría la puerta de entrada al balcón. Era Soul, que entró y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a donde estaba el pelirrojo y se apoyó de espaldas contra la baranda; sus manos aún en los bolsillos. Ninguno se decía nada, se escuchaba el viento como resonaba cuando pasaba cerca de ellos. Aún sin palabras, se entendían de porque estaban allí. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse.

-¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto Spirit, con voz apagada.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Aun nada- respondió Soul.

Se volvió al silencio original entre los dos. El cual pronto se vio roto por Spirit, quien comenzó a levemente soltar unas pequeñas risas, como alguien que le resulta algo divertido.

-Hay algo que me parece gracioso- dijo Spirit, terminando su pequeña risa -cuando mi hija estaba aquí, en Death City, yo siempre trataba de seducir muchas mujeres... siempre tomaba mucho... e iba a varios cabarets... y sin embargo, siempre quise ser un buen padre para Maka...-

Soul seguía guardando silencio.

-Ahora... ya no seduzco a más mujeres... ya no bebo... ya no voy más a los cabarets... tengo la oportunidad de ser un buen padre- se comenzaba a notar que su voz se estaba quebrando.

Soul solo seguía escuchando.

-... … y sin embargo... sin embargo... de que me sirve... si Maka ya no esta... de que me sirve tener la oportunidad... de ser un buen padre... si mi hija ya no esta...-

Se podía ver como caían lagrimas de los ojos de Spirit, aún tapados por su cabello, ya que estaba cabizbajo. Se escuchaban muy leves sollozos que provenían de él. Soul solo estaba ahí, recostado en la baranda, sin decir nada. No había palabras que pudieran reconfortarlo.

Ya era de noche. El sol ya se había puesto y se podía ver a la luna en lo alto del cielo, con su siempre presente sonrisa macabra. Soul se encontraba en su habitación, despierto, como en los últimos días, sin poder dormir. Un frio espectral, junto con el sonido del viento, recorrían toda la casa, ya que las puertas aún seguían rotas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, la única iluminación presente eran los leves rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana de la pieza de Soul, cuya persiana aún estaba levantada. Este no podía hacer nada más que mirar el techo del lugar, oscuro, frio, vació.

Y pasando así la noche, es como llegó a su fin otro día. Otro día lleno de tristeza. Otro día lleno de soledad. Otro día lleno de incertidumbre.

Otro día tan vacío como el anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad, ni idea de como quedo este. No estoy tan acostumbrado a escribir cosas medio tristes, así que si serían tan amables, dejen sus reviews y díganme como quedo. También recen por que el próximo capitulo no me lleve más de un año. Lo digo en serio.<strong>

**¡Nos vemos! (espero que pronto) (si, todavía sigo con el mismo chiste. Aguantenlo)**


	7. El escondite del águila

**Ah, a que esa no se la esperaban, ¿no? ¡Tarde menos de un año con el próximo capitulo! Que lo disfruten, muchachos. Y muchachas. Y travestis, porque no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**El escondite del águila**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Chris se había encontrado con Maka Albarn y la bruja-gato Blair. Ya pasado el shock inicial y la emoción, las cosas se volvieron prácticamente rutinarias.

Maka entrenaba todos los días, y esto causó que su destreza con la guadaña aumentara considerablemente. Gracias a que esta era un poco más pesada de lo que estaba acostumbrada, se había vuelto un poco más ágil. Su entrenamiento con las ondas de su alma también dió frutos: ahora era capaz de formar un pequeño par de alas en su espalda, que Chris mofaba llamándola "gallina de la muerte", para el enojo de la rubia. También aprendió a utilizar el Amenaza del Alma, aunque esta no era muy potente.

Blair había recorrido todo los alrededores de la casa de Chris, que ahora conocía como la palma de su mano. También sedujo a muchos hombres que vivían por el lugar, causando un sinfín de problemas maritales, haciendo que el chico y la rubia tuvieran que arreglar la mayoría de ellos, al punto de que Maka le prohibió salir a la bruja-gato, que hizo que Chris tuviera que aguantar todas las provocaciones de ella. Sin embargo, Chris la distraía dándole tareas domesticas y no tan domesticas para hacer: lavar la ropa, limpiar, arreglar paredes rotas o rajadas, cosa que era fácil para alguien con magia.

Chris ya había gastado toda la emoción de haber encontrado a dos personajes de su manga favorito, y volvió a sentirse un poco aburrido por la rutina. Pero eso no significaba que no hacía nada: mientras Maka entrenaba para volar y Blair hacía quehaceres domésticos, él se concentraba en ver si podía encontrar una forma de regresarlos a su mundo. Sabía que no podrían quedarse allí por más tiempo; quien sabría los efectos que había tenido su desaparición en su mundo. Aún así, la tarea que se había impuesto a si mismo era imposible por donde se la mirara: no solo tenía un poco entendimiento de la magia, parte del cual le había explicado Blair, sino que también tenían una muy vaga idea del hechizo que había usado Medusa para mandarlos hacia ese mundo, y tampoco lo entendían del todo. Como si fuera poco, ese no era todo el problema: aún si descubrieran una manera de regresar a su mundo, iban a tener muchas complicaciones, debido a que la magia de Blair, la única disponible, no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para transportar a los tres, ya que Chris había decidido ir con ellos. Blair conocía un hechizo de teleportación simple, y lo había estado practicando, pero incluso con un objeto de tamaño moderado tenía problemas para teleportarlo, sin contar que tenía que realizar los cálculos y el hechizo todo ella misma.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Maka, como era lo usual, se encontraba practicando la formación de sus alas; Blair estaba durmiendo en su forma de gato al pie de la cama de Chris, con el susodicho simplemente acostado, mirando el techo, habiéndose despertado hace unos minutos. Se paso las manos por la cara y se refregó los ojos, tratando de despertarse. Lentamente, se levantó tratando de no despertar a Blair, y fue hacía la cocina. Mientras se acomodaba el pelo, que aunque era corto se podía ver que estaba todo revuelto y enmarañado, salió afuera y se dirigió hacia el fondo de su casa. Si sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto y no afectados por el estado de semi-sueño, la rubia se iba a encontrar en donde se dirigía.

Maka se había tomado muy en serio el entrenamiento para volar. Acorde con su titulo de técnico habilidosa e inteligente, había aprendido sumamente rápido la Amenaza del Alma, y con esta, la formación de alas. Si bien estas fueron pequeñas al principio, iban agrandándose un poco con cada entrenamiento. Aún así, no era capaz de volar todavía. Chris quería que ella practicara el vuelo cuando creyera que podría hacerlo, pero en horas de la noche, para no causar un escándalo.

Ya en la "entrada" a lo que sería el fondo de su casa, que era un caño metálico que servía de soporte a una parra, el pelinegro simplemente se quedó parado observando a la rubia. Su técnica de guadaña había mejorado mucho. Ahora se encontraba tratando de combinar esas técnicas junto con las nuevas habilidades que había aprendido: una versión ligera del Amenaza del Alma y el impulso que podía generar en tierra con sus alas, que se habían vuelto lo suficientemente grandes para pertenecerle a un avestruz, según la opinión de Chris. Maka había combinado sus técnicas de mano a mano con el Amenaza del Alma, haciéndolas mucho más efectivas. También había empezado a utilizar sus alas para generar impulso mientras estaba en tierra: podía impulsarse hacia los costados o hacia atrás, para esquivar; o podía impulsarse hacía adelante para dar un golpe sorpresa o un ataque con guadaña. Se había vuelto más efectiva en combate.

Si bien había mejorado, entrenaba por mucho tiempo, considerando que era lo único para hacer, y muchas veces terminaba cansada en extremo. Chris temía que esto le pudiera hacer mal, y muchas veces la obligaba a detener sus entrenamientos y a descansar un poco. Si bien ella estaba en un excelente estado físico, no significaba que tenía que hacer tremendo esfuerzo sin descanso. Además, Chris temía lo que podía suceder si ponía a una Maka adolorida y en extremo exhausta en frente de su Spirit, si lograban volver a su mundo. Estaba casi seguro de que lo iba a matar.

Hizo unos cálculos en su cabeza. Desde temprano en la mañana que se encontraba allí, no había almorzado al mediodía, y se veía cansada. Todo eso significaba que ya era hora de que él la obligara a descansar un poco.

-¡Eh, Maka, ya podes parar! ¡Acordate que los cadáveres no vuelan!- dijo Chris, su delicadeza tan ausente como siempre.

Maka paró de mover la guadaña y se quedo en el lugar, de espaldas al chico, mientras él se dirigía hacia ella. Con su mano derecha, usaba la guadaña como soporte, y con la izquierda se soportaba en su pierna. Estaba jadeando mucho y se encontraba toda sudada.

-No te... preocupes... estoy...- hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro -estoy bien...- dijo mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

-Creételo vos si querés, pero estas hecha mierda. Ya fue bastante por hoy- termino por decir Chris.

Maka no dijo nada; estaba muy cansada como para objetar. Simplemente se sentó en el lugar en donde estaba, aún de espaldas al chico, y disfrutó de la brisa que le daba en la cara mientras descansaba su cuerpo. Si bien quisiera seguir entrenando, Maka sabía que se encontraba muy cansada como para hacerlo. Además, tenía hambre. Si el pelinegro no la hubiera detenido, tal vez se habría desmayado por la fatiga.

Chris miró las alas de la rubia, que aún seguían extendidas. Al parecer mantenerlas no es tan agotador como él pensaba. Las miró con mucha atención. Eran similares a las alas que había formado con Soul en su pelea contra Gopher, solo que más pequeñas y con menos forma irregular.

-_¿Me pregunto como se sentirán si las toco?_- pensó Chris. Le daban mucha curiosidad esas alas.

Lentamente, acerco su mano derecha al ala derecha de Maka. ¿Se sentirían como plumas, suaves, ásperas, cálidas, frías, o de otra manera? ¿Como se sentirían? La curiosidad lo mataba.

Finalmente, posó su mano sobre el ala. Eran suaves, como el algodón, y tenían una temperatura agradable al tacto.

Al menos eso es lo que sintió por escasos 2 segundos.

Rápidamente, sintió como una rara sensación le recorría el brazo para luego expandirse por todo el cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban. La visión se le nubló. Los oídos le retumbaban. Se encontraba muy mareado. La sensación extraña se convirtió en una terrible sensación desagradable que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y que se sentía más fuerte en el área de su pecho.

Él no fue el único que había sentido algo. Maka podía sentir como sus alas estaban reaccionando en forma negativa con algo. Las ondas de su cuerpo estaban rechazando algo detrás de ella, en contacto con sus alas. Dió vuelta la cabeza y vio como Chris estaba tocando su ala.

Muy tarde para hacer algo.

A los pocos segundos de haber puesto su mano sobre el ala, el pelinegro salió disparado con gran fuerza hacía atrás varios metros, producto de la reacción negativa, y choco contra la pared de un pequeño galpón en el que guardaba cosas. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, debido a un golpe severo a la cabeza que lo había dejado sangrando. También había sufrido un corte en el hombro derecho, hecho por el acabado un tanto irregular de la pared.

-¡Chris!- gritó Maka mientras se levantaba del suelo, aún cansada, corriendo a donde se encontraba el chico.

Al llegar, se puso de rodillas y trató de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Chris! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡Chris, responde!- le gritaba mientras lo sacudía muy levemente por los hombros; no quería moverlo mucho en caso de que se hubiera roto algo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Chris no respondió en nigún momento, el golpe lo había dejado noqueado por un buen rato.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo Maka mientras se levantaba de al lado del chico y se dirigía lo más rápido que el cansancio le dejaba a donde estaba Blair. Con lo fatigada que estaba, sabía que no iba a poder llevarlo hacía dentro de su casa.

-¡Blair! ¡Blair! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- gritaba la rubia mientras corría hacía donde se encontraba Blair, en la habitación de Chris, quien se había despertado por el escándalo.

Chris comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, y un dolor agudo en el hombro. Giró la cabeza hacía el costado. El reloj marcaba casi las 6 de la tarde. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación.

De manera lenta, se sentó en la cama. Pasó su mano izquierda por su cabeza; podía sentir la tela de los vendajes, un poco apretada. También vio que su hombro derecho estaba vendado. Se apoyó contra el espaldar de la cama; sintió un poco de dolor cuando el hombro tocó la madera.

-_¿Que carajo pasó? ¿Por que siento como si me hubiera pasado una camioneta por encima? ¿No estaba yo en el fondo con Maka? ¿Como mierda llegué acá?_- se preguntó Chris, tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

-_A ver... Maka estaba entrenando... le dije que parara, porque ya se había esforzado mucho por hoy... ella se sentó... ¿qué más?... uhm... ¿le quise tocar las alas?... si, creo que fue eso... le toque __una de las alas... y después... ..._-

Entonces fue que recordó lo sucedido, la reacción de las alas de Maka y el gran golpe que sufrió. Se quedo pensando por un rato.

-_¿Por qué pasó eso? ¿Por qué me mandaron a volar a la mierda las alas de Maka? … … Me mandaban una sensación rara por todo el cuerpo... era muy fea..._-

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-_Y por sobre todo lo demás... ¿Que es esta sensación rara que tengo en el pecho?_-

Rara era lo mejor que se le ocurría para describirla. Era una sensación que parecía cálida, que se originaba en el centro de su pecho y se propagaba alrededor. Incluso si se ponía la mano en el pecho, no podía sentir el calor con las manos; solo lo sentía dentro de su cuerpo, y nada más.

El calor era agradable, pero al mismo tiempo lo incomodaba. Algo sobre esa sensación que nunca había sentido lo relajaba mucho. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y apoyó sus brazos sobre estas. Dejó la cabeza baja, cerró los ojos, y se concentró exclusivamente en esa sensación. Poco a poco, fue dejando de lado los sonidos y las sensaciones a su alrededor, mientras se concentraba más y se relajaba más al mismo tiempo. El tic tac de su reloj, el viento que soplaba fuera de su ventana, la suavidad de su colchón, el leve crujido de la madera, todo dejo de escucharse. Su respiración se tornó mas relajada. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Dejó de sentir sus alrededores. Se sentía somnoliento, pero al mismo tiempo, alerta. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en su habitación.

Inhala.

Se encontraba de pié, en lo que parecía ser un bosque. A donde quiera que se miraba, solo se podían ver arboles de pinos. En el suelo no crecía nada mas que los arboles; se veía un poco seco. Todo estaba completamente oscuro; era de noche, y la luna estaba en el centro del cielo, en su fase de creciente menguante. No había ni una sola nube. Un viento frío se sentía venir de todas direcciones. Sin más que hacer, Chris se puso a caminar.

Exhala.

Pero no caminaba en cualquier dirección. Había algo que lo hacía caminar hacía lo que él sentía era el centro de ese bosque interminable. Mientra más avanzaba, parecía que hubiera más pinos apareciendo en el lugar de los que antes había visto. La combinación de frío y oscuridad le parecía agradable. Le gustaba estar en ese lugar.

Inhala.

A pocos pasos, algo lo llamaba. Los pinos terminaron de aparecer. Con la ausencia de los arboles, se podía ver la silueta de un gran circulo. Chris miró hacía adelante. Había, por lo menos, una docena de cadenas, cada una agarradas al suelo en una punta con pilares de madera, escritos con palabras que no entendía. Estas cadenas pasaban por encima de, y aprisionaban, un gran objeto redondo.

Exhala.

Al acercarse y mirar más detenidamente, pudo ver que el objeto se movía un poco, a pesar de sus ataduras. Era una criatura. A los costados, tenía lo que parecían ser un par de alas, y al tope de su forma esférica, salía lo que parecía, según su criterio, una cresta. Chris se acercó más. Una brisa fría sopló a su alrededor. El sonido del viento lo relajaba. Podía escuchar a la criatura. Quería que lo liberara.

Inhala.

Por alguna razón, sentía que debía liberarla. Aunque los eslabones de la cadena eran casi tan grande como él, la cadena y la criatura siendo inmensas, los pilares de madera estaban agarrados al suelo muy vagamente. Aún así, por alguna razón, la criatura no podía liberarse, aunque ejerciera fuerza. Chris se puso en frente del primer pilar, y usando toda su fuerza, lo empujo hasta derribarlo. Al ir a la otra punta del pilar, vio como el eslabón de la cadena agarrado a este estaba incrustado de forma muy vaga. Por muy poco agarrado que estuviera, seguía siendo de su mismo tamaño.

Exhala.

Recurriendo a su fuerza, pudo retirar el eslabón incrustado en el pilar. Ahora se notaba como esa parte de la cadena ya no ejercía más fuerza sobre la criatura. Aún así, la otra mitad seguía ejerciendo poder sobre esta, y estaba agarrada a otro pilar del lado opuesto. Así con toda la docena de cadenas, completando 24 pilares. Un viento frío sopló a su alrededor. Chris se dirigió al siguiente pilar.

Inhala.

Ya quedaba solamente el ultimo pilar. Aunque solamente fuera la mitad de una cadena la que todavía mantenía poder sobre la criatura; aún no era libre. Esta se movía impaciente, agitaba sus alas esperando el ser liberada. Chris volteó el ultimo pilar. La criatura soltó un chillido que resonó por todo el bosque. Un viento frío soplo por los alrededores. Retiró el ultimo eslabón del pilar. La criatura era libre. Aún con las cadenas sobre ella, comenzó a elevarse sobre el lugar. Él solo levanto la mirada. Se sentía feliz. Abriendo sus alas de par en par, con la luna brillando detrás de él, la criatura soltó un chillido que se escucho por todos lados. Un viento frío golpeó en la cara a Chris. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Exhala.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró hacía adelante. Sentía algo en su espalda. La sensación rara en su pecho desapareció. Ahora, desde este, se propaga una sensación diferente por todo su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba el dolor de cabeza, ni el de su hombro. Miraba la ventana de su habitación. Podía ver su reflejo.

De su espalda, salían un par de alas. Estas eran similares a los de la criatura. Las pupilas de sus ojos ahora tenían una forma delgada y en punta, que le daba una apariencia de ave rapaz. Formó su sonrisa característica. Podía sentir como su alma liberaba energía a través de su cuerpo.

-_Quien lo diría~_...- canturreó Chris.

Maka se encontraba volviendo a casa de Chris, luego de haber ido a la farmacia para comprar vendas, ya que había usado todas las de la casa en el pelinegro, y este se había olvidado de mencionar que casi ni había vendas en su casa. También había comprado un par de aspirinas para calmar el probable dolor de cabeza que el chico iba a tener cuando se despierte.

Maka había aprendido a identificar heridas severas y leves, las que necesitan tratamiento urgente o las que solo requieren de que se venden. Además sabía primeros auxilios. Se había preparado para todo en caso de que sucediera algo en alguna de sus misiones con Soul. Luego de inspeccionar a Chris, determino que no había heridas de las cuales se debía de preocupar y lo vendo con lo poco que había en la casa. Por eso, decidió que no habría problemas si lo dejaba descansando y iba a comprar más vendas a la farmacia. Para eso había tomado prestado dinero de los ahorros de Chris, que este mantenía guardados en una pequeña caja de madera en su placard. Blair decidió ir con ella, en su forma de gato; había encantado su sombrero para que la gente no lo notara. Para mala suerte de las dos, la farmacia cerca de la casa del chico estaba cerrada, quien sabe porque, y tuvo que ir a otra, que quedaba bastante lejos del lugar. Mientras se encontraba en el camino de regreso, algo extrañó a la rubia: podría haber jurado que había sentido magia en los alrededores. Antes de que pudiera localizar el lugar de donde provenía, esta desapareció. Aunque pensó que tal vez era el pequeño encantamiento de la bruja-gato, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

Llegó a la casa de Chris. Abrió la puerta de la calle, entró, la cerró, y se dirigió hacía adentro de la casa junto con Blair. Al cerrar la puerta, puso las cosas que compró sobre la mesa de la cocina. Al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro entra en el lugar. Al verlo, Blair se transforma en su forma humana.

-¡Hola Chris!- dijo Blair, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo Maka, esta con una pequeña sonrisa -Espero que no te duela demasiado. Todavía no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó-

-Bah, no importa. Además, no me duele tanto...- dijo Chris.

Maka lo miró fijamente.

-¿Pero?-

-...pero creo que me dejaste un poquito de efectos secundarios.-

Ahora lo miraba intrigada.

-¿Eh? ¿Como cuales?-

-Te lo muestro- hizo una pausa -pero prometeme que no vas a poner esa cara de "¡oh por dios, que es esto!"- dijo Chris, entonando lo ultimo de manera cómica.

Maka se enojo un poco.

-Y porqué iba yo a hacer...-

No pudo terminar la oración. Detrás de la espalda de Chris salieron un par de alas, y sus pupilas cambiaron de forma. Maka y Blair quedaron en silencio.

-¡¿No es espectacular? ¡Tengo alas! ¡Y se ven geniales!- dijo Chris entusiasmado.

Maka no decía nada. Su cara demostraba shock. Conocía muy bien la energía que emanaba del cuerpo del chico.

-¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Miren mis ojos!- se señala las pupilas -¡¿Acaso no se ven cool, como dice Soul?- seguía entusiasmado.

Blair tampoco decía nada. Su cara era similar a la de la rubia. También reconocía esa energía.

-¡Hey~! ¡Maka~! Blair~!- decía mientra movía sus manos frente a sus caras, tratando de hacer que reaccionen.

No había duda alguna.

-¿Por que no me responden? ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó confundido.

Esa era el alma de un brujo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ven? Les sigo tirando cosas que no se esperan. ¡Soy un genio! … … nah, en realidad soy un idiota, pero no se lo digan a nadie.<strong>

**Dejen reviews, ¡y nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Hora de volver 1

**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! ごめんなさい! ごめんなさい! ごめんなさい!**

**La verdad, lo siento mucho :(. Me tarde una cantidad de tiempo increible para escribir este capitulo, gracias a una combinación de ultimo año de escuela, otra escuela (ingles), trabajos en casa, cansancio y mala suerte cosmica.**

**Los dejo con el capitulo, mientras busco la forma de decir perdón en otros idiomas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Hora de volver (parte 1)**

Chris miraba atentamente como Maka y Blair lo observaban con detenimiento y, aparentemente, cautela. Levanto un poco su ceja derecha. ¿Que estaría pasando por sus mentes?

La rubia no sabía que pensar. Estaba viviendo con un nuevo amigo, en un lugar extraño, donde no existían las almas; y ahora, de repente, ese nuevo amigo libera su alma, la de un brujo. Existían muchas preguntas, pero las respuestas la eludían. ¿Acaso no había comprobado que él no tenía alma? ¿La habría estado escondiendo con Protección del Alma? Si era así, ¿Significaba que todas las personas que había visto hasta el momento estaban haciendo lo mismo? Pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué ocultaban sus almas? No tenía muchos medios, además de Blair, para defenderse. Podrían haberla atacado si hubieran querido. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que, en este lugar, ella era un personaje ficticio, de un manga. Si se podía deducir algo de eso, es que las brujas no existían en ese lugar, cosa que corroboró en una de las múltiples veces que utilizó la computadora del chico: las brujas eran simplemente parte de viejas leyendas y cuentos fantásticos.

Otra cosa que la molestaba es algo que creía saber desde hace mucho tiempo: los seres que poseían almas mágicas eran todas mujeres. La congregación de brujas siempre estuvo en necesidad de mantener el número de sus miembros, debido a la acción de Shinigami. Por este motivo, las brujas mantenían relaciones constantemente con sus pares brujos para poder engendrar más seres mágicos. Para asegurarse de que el ser concebido tuviera un alma mágica, las brujas fraccionaban una parte de su magia y la fusionaban con el alma en formación de sus hijos. En un momento dado, la necesidad de seres mágicos se hizo tan grande que las brujas comenzaron a cambiar el sexo de sus hijos antes de que nacieran, convirtiéndolos en mujer, para que estas pudieran concebir más brujas. Con el tiempo, la practica se había hecho tan común, que los seres mágicos hombres, los brujos, terminaron por desaparecer.

Sin embargo, Chris era un hombre. Eso significaba que no fue una bruja la que lo concibió. Cabía la posibilidad de que su padre fuera un brujo, pero, como ya había deducido, las almas no existían en ese lugar. Que el pelinegro poseyera una, mágica además, era ilógico.

Todo lo que sucedía no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Blair estaba atenta a los movimientos del chico. Se disponía a usar de su magia en cualquier momento, si él decidía hacer cualquier movimiento extraño.

Chris no hacía mas que mirar a las dos, sin saber por qué no decían nada, ni por qué actuaban de manera cautelosa. Sin embargo, había algo que si sabía: la manera extraña en la que actuaban lo había causado él al mostrarle sus alas y sus ojos. Seguramente había algo en la habilidad que poseía ahora que hacía que las chicas actuaran con cautela.

El chico decidió preguntarles la causa del problema, pero antes, decidió volver a su estado normal, para que no hubiera problemas. Antes de que Maka volviera a su casa, había aprendido que si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía hacer que sus alas desaparecieran, y que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Lo había estado practicando un poco, para así darle una sorpresa a su amiga; cosa que, aparentemente, salió mal.

Luego de volver a la normalidad, el pelinegro simplemente se quedo parado, mirándolas a las dos. Las chicas seguían sin bajar sus guardias.

-...uhm … ...hay algún problema?- dijo Chris, algo confundido por la situación.

Maka lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Aunque el chico parecía honestamente confuso, no bajo su guardia en ningún momento; si bien parecía no entender la situación, él aún era un brujo, y era peligroso.

La rubia, acorde a su personalidad, dió una respuesta directa.

-Claro que hay un problema: eres un brujo- dijo Maka, sin rodeos.

Chris, extrañado por la acusación, solamente frunció el ceño y levanto su mano derecha, haciendo un gesto que daba a entender que no entendía lo que ella quería decir con eso.

-¿Brujo? Si ni siquiera tengo un alma...-

Maka levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo señalo con la mano.

-¡No mientas! ¡Cuando extendiste tus alas, pude ver claramente tu alma de brujo!-

Chris seguía confundido, ¿Como se suponía que fuera un brujo si ni siquiera poseía un alma, cosa que no existía en su mundo? Trataba de darle sentido a las acusaciones de la chica; después de todo, ella había sido entrenada para cazar brujas, era muy poco probable que se equivocara al usar su Percepción de Almas.

-... … …¿Es en serio?- pregunto Chris.

-¿Eh?-

-Que tengo un alma... ¿Es en serio?-

Ahora Maka es la que miraba al chico confundida. Él aún seguía un poco confuso, pero parecía que estaba a punto de formar una sonrisa.

La rubia lo miro con su Percepción de Almas. Ahora su alma daba una sensación drásticamente diferente, lo que la sorprendió mucho: las ondas que soltaba eran las de un humano común, sin ningún rastro de magia. Sin embargo, esta no tenía una forma común. Seguía con su apariencia de hace un momento: tenía una mirada decidida, con un par de alas a los costados de las que sobresalían cadenas, y una cresta en la parte de arriba. Si se asemejaba a algo, era a la forma de un águila. Pero había un muy leve cambio: las cadenas de las alas se habían pegado a su cuerpo y evitaban que desplegara las alas. ¿Estaría esto relacionado con la razón por la cual ahora no producía ondas mágicas? No estaba utilizando Protección del Alma, así que no había razón para esto.

-Si- respondió Maka, aún con su mirada en el alma del chico -tienes un alma, la estoy viendo ahora mismo-

Antes de que la rubia pudiera levantar la cabeza, Chris había ido hacia ella, la había agarrado por los hombros y la había comenzado a zarandear, con una sonrisa que le recorría toda la cara. Blair bajó su guardia y no pudo hacer más que mirar perpleja la acción del chico.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo un alma! ¡Tengo un alma!- gritaba Chris, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

Dejó de zarandear a Maka y la miró directamente a la cara. Esta le devolvió la mirada un poco mareada, por todo el movimiento inesperado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer todo lo que hacen ustedes?- pregunto Chris; se notaba la euforia en su voz.

-... ¿eh?... si... c-creo que si... con algo de practica, pero-

Antes de que Maka pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, el pelinegro la agarró de las manos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras reía de la alegría.

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha! ¡Tengo un alma! ¡Y de brujo, nada más! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Yahoo!- gritaba Chris, lo ultimo con su mejor imitación de Black Star.

-Esta no es la reacción que espera de él, nya- dijo Blair, con una sonrisa; la situación le parecía divertida.

-¡Yo tampocooooo!- gritaba Maka; ahora se encontraba profundamente mareada por las vueltas que le estaba haciendo dar el chico.

De repente, Chris se detuvo y puso una mirada pensativa, soltando las manos de Maka. Esta, al soltarse, cayó directamente en el suelo, producto del mareo generado por todas las vueltas que había dado. Casi se podía ver como sus ojos daban vueltas en espirales.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Blair.

-Es que... ahora que lo pienso... ¿Como carajo conseguí un alma en primer lugar? Esas cosas ni siquiera existen acá...- respondió Chris, con su poca delicadeza.

-Tienes razón... eso si que es raro...- dijo Blair -¿Tu que piensas, Maka?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Maka?-

-P-por aquí...-

Chris y Blair miraron hacía abajo. Allí se encontraba Maka, aún en el suelo, extremadamente mareada.

-... como que tendríamos que ayudarla, ¿No?- dijo Chris.

-... si- respondió Blair.

Varias horas ya habían pasado desde que se le reveló al pelinegro que era un brujo. Luego de haberse recuperado del mareo, Maka, junto con Blair, le habían preguntado al chico si había sucedido algo en su ausencia. Este les contó sobre el viaje que realizo a un lugar desconocido, y como luego emergieron sus alas. La rubia supo desde inmediato a donde había ido Chris: este había entrado en la dimensión de su alma. También supo, al escuchar su narración, que su alma estaba, en un principio, sellada con un método extraño. Sin embargo, hasta ahí llegaron las explicaciones. Las dudas eran cada vez más y más grandes. ¿Por qué estaba sellada el alma de Chris? ¿Quien la había sellado? ¿Acaso las demás personas, de todo ese mundo, poseían almas que estaban selladas? ¿Eran todas esas almas selladas mágicas? ¿Existirían, en ese mundo, los Shinigami y los huevos de Kishin? ¿Existía siquiera un Kishin? Todas estas preguntas no hacían más que darle un dolor de cabeza a Maka. Lo peor de todo es que le iba a ser muy difícil investigar sobre el tema, ya que cualquier cosa relacionada con su mundo era, en ese lugar, ficción.

Chris, por su parte, había dejado a la rubia con la resolución de la incógnita y había ido a su habitación, para acostarse en su cama. Todas las horas que la chica había pasado tratando de encontrarle una explicación a todo lo sucedido, el chico las había pasado simplemente mirando al techo. Repasaba ese momento una y otra vez, cuando descubrió que poseía un alma; reflexionaba sobre lo que significaba el tener un alma, el ser un brujo, el poseer poderes que solamente su imaginación, alguna vez, le había dado el placer de tener; reía por la emoción que se expandía por todo su ser, al saber que ahora pertenecía no solo a su mundo, sino también al de Soul Eater.

En el presente, el chico revolvía su mente alrededor de una curiosa ironía que había descubierto unos minutos atrás. Su madre, que todavía se encontraba en un sueño profundo inducido por magia, era una fanática de lo mágico y lo esotérico. Guardaba varios libros referidos al tema, que Maka, por supuesto, ya había leído, calificando la "magia" de ese mundo como "tonta y poco amenazante"; es más, el negocio que poseía a unos metros de su casa había sido puesto por ese fanatismo: este era una santería. Luego estaba el tema de su padre. Este era un fanático de otra clase: le encantaba coleccionar aves, en especial exóticas. Si había una clase de ave que él había poseído varias veces, esta era su absoluto favorito: el águila. Varias veces ya había conseguido una de estas aves, que siempre se las ingeniaban para escapar de las jaulas en las que eran puestas. Ahora, Chris, hijo de estas dos personas, estos dos fanáticos, era un brujo, cuya alma se asemejaba a la forma de un águila. Si lo pensaba por un minuto, le parecía bastante gracioso.

Entre los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del pelinegro, estaba el de que hacer con su magia. _Su_ magia. No tenía mucho entendimiento de esta, el muy poco que existía se lo había dado Blair cuando él se impuso la tarea de encontrar una manera de regresarlos a su mundo, la cual había fallado de manera rotunda. El único hechizo que conocía era uno de teleportación simple, entre dos lugares en el espacio, que sabía Blair y que le había enseñado para ayudarlo en la tarea mencionada anteriormente. Las ecuaciones de este eran un poco complejas, pero en si eran fáciles de comprender: solo eran dos coordenadas que se le daban al hechizo para que este transportara un espacio determinado, u objetos específicos dentro de este, hacía otro lugar.

Mientras el cerebro de Chris mantenía este pensamiento, sus oídos captaban una conversación entre Maka y Blair que sucedía a unos pocos metros de él, en su cocina, cerca de la computadora.

-¿Como va todo, Maka?- preguntó Blair.

-¡Argh! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No se puede encontrar nada en este lugar!- respondió Maka, visiblemente frustrada, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

-Vamos Maka, no seas tan negativa... debe haber algo...- dijo Blair, tratando de alentar a la rubia.

-¡Como quieres que no sea negativa cuando todos los datos que puedo conseguir para explicar lo que sucedió simplemente _no existen_!- enfatizó la ultima palabra -¡Todo lo referido a nuestro mundo es simplemente ficticio, completamente imaginario! … …- dió un suspiro, y se reclinó sobre la silla - … necesito un descanso... y algo que me anime...-

El cerebro de Chris, escuchando toda la conversación, hizo algo extraño: al pensamiento que ya estaba vagando en él le agregó, aparentemente al azar, dos palabras que había captado de la charla entre las chicas: negativo e imaginario. Ahora Chris estaba un poco molesto. No podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza. Negativo e imaginario. Ni siquiera sabía por que seguía pensando en ellas. Negativo e imaginario. Una y otra vez. ¿Que tenía esto que ver con el pensamiento de hace un momento, relacionado con el hechizo de teleportación? Negativo... imaginario...

De repente, Chris se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Una curiosa idea se había cruzado por su cabeza. Levantándose de la cama, cerró la puerta de su habitación con gran delicadeza, para no molestar a las chicas en la cocina, una de ellas ya estando bastante irritada. Con una idea fija en su cabeza, se dirigió hacía su placard, y abrió uno de los compartimentos de arriba. Buscando, encontró y sacó una carpeta con una cantidad notable de hojas. De manera silenciosa, sentado en su cama, comenzó a leer.

Maka ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. El reloj en la pared marcaba las 9 de la noche. Tenía la espalda recostada sobre el espaldar de la silla, tenía los brazos flojos y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, estas reposando en su regazo, y mantenía la cabeza mirando hacia el techo. Parecía un poco desanimada. Blair no hacía más que solo mirarla, sentada en la silla opuesta, con sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada sobre estos. Se estaba comenzando a sentir de la misma manera que la rubia.

-... … no te preocupes... estoy segura de que vamos a descubrir que fue lo que sucedió...- dijo Blair, tratando de animar a la rubia, y a ella misma.

No hubo respuesta. Solo silencio.

La bruja-gato solo suspiro y bajo sus orejas en desanimo.

-... … … eso no es lo que me preocupa...- respondió tardíamente Maka.

Ahora Blair levanto la mirada y sus orejas, prestandole atención a la chica.

-Lo que me preocupa es que, hasta ahora, no hemos conseguido obtener nada de información de sobre como llegamos hasta aquí. No sabemos casi nada del hechizo que usó Medusa, solo que era de teleportación, y no tenemos idea de como vamos a volver... si es que podemos...-

Estas ultimas palabras solo hicieron que los ánimos de las dos decayeran aún más.

-... eres mala Maka, haces que Blair se sienta triste...- dijo la bruja-gato, haciendo un leve puchero.

Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Chris abrirse y cerrarse, para luego escucharse los pocos pasos que dió este desde su pieza hasta la cocina. Se detuvo frente a la mesa. Estaba cargando dos hojas en su mano derecha.

-Wow... cuanta mala onda... me siento como en la casa de mi abuela...- dijo este.

Silencio. La broma cayó en oídos sordos.

-... bah, no importa- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla entre las dos.

Puso las hojas en frente de Maka, separadas, y las señaló con su dedo. La rubia lo miró confundida.

-Leélas- le ordeno Chris.

Maka se sentó de forma correcta y le echó un vistazo a las hojas. Eran dos hojas cuadriculadas que en un costado tenían el nombre del chico y algo escrito debajo.

-... … ¿matemáticas? ¿para que quiero leer esto?-

-_leélas-_ Chris enfatizó más la orden.

-Solo porque sea estudiosa no significa que esto me vaya a entretener...- dijo Maka un poco irritada.

-le_._é.las- el chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la cuál nunca fue su punto fuerte.

Maka las seguía solamente mirando. Eran introducciones a dos clases de números.

-Solo leé las definiciones- dijo Chris.

Maka, aunque irritada, le hizo caso.

-A ver... "Números Negativos. Un número negativo es aquel número cuyo valor es menor al de cero. Pertenece a los Z (números enteros) y se representan con un signo – (menos) delante de el número."- ojeó lo que había escrito debajo. Eran un par de problemas para solucionar, que estaban ya resueltos.

-Ahora la otra- dijo Chris.

Blair se sentía intrigada por lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

Maka continuó -... "Números Imaginarios. Un número imaginario es un R (número real) que esta siendo multiplicado por la unidad imaginaria _i_. La unidad imaginaria _i_ se define como _i__2 _= -1. Un número imaginario se puede sumar a un R para formar un _número complejo _de la forma a + b_i_."-

-Hasta ahí solo- dijo Chris.

-... ¿Y esto que tiene?- preguntó Maka, confundida.

-... … ¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de lo relativamente fácil que es un hechizo de teleportación?- pregunto Chris, ignorando la pregunta de Maka.

Maka suspiró, mientras se reclinaba en la silla y volvía a mirar hacia el techo -Si no me vas a responder, entonces yo tampoco- dijo de mal humor.

El chico la ignoró y siguió hablando -Digo, las ecuaciones parecen complicadas, pero solo es poner unos números acá y allá, para que te queden dos números al final: el primero es la coordenada del espacio o los objetos a transportar, y el otro es la coordenada del destino final de esas cosas-

Maka simplemente hacía como que no escuchaba.

-_Acá _se viene la pregunta interesante: ¿Que pasaría si, pongo números de tal manera que, cuando se calcula la coordenada del destino final- Chris esbozó una sonrisa -esta quede representada como un negativo, una unidad imaginaria o un complejo?-

Maka se enderezó de repente y se quedó mirando a Chris. Blair levantó la cabeza y paro por completo sus orejas.

-Lo que me refiero es _que_: usando los números naturales uno _puede_ representar un lugar en el espacio, no es muy complicado...-

Maka siguió el pensamiento de Chris -... pero tratar de representar al espacio con un número que da un valor menor a 0, que es _nada_, o con un valor imaginario, que no _existe_...-

Blair terminó la oración -... va a causar que los objetos sean teleportados a un espacio que no existe-

-Al menos, no en este lugar- agregó Chris -yo creo que, al usar esos números, es posible teleportar objetos hacía espacios que no existen en el mundo propio, pero en otro-

Las dos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente a la cara. Expresaban una pizca de alegría.

-... claro que eso es solo una teoría que hice mientras estaba ahí acostado, pensando en cualquier cosa... no digo que funcione, pero...- dijo Chris, rascándose la nuca, un poco avergonzado por las miradas de las dos chicas posadas sobre él.

-¡En teoría, podría funcionar!- dijo Maka; ahora se encontraba alegre.

De pronto, el pelinegro sintió un gran peso en su hombro derecho, muy pegado a su cara.

-¡Chris es un genio, nya~!- dijo Blair, mientras lo abrazaba, poniendo su cabeza forzosamente entre sus pechos.

-... heh... creo que mi idea tuvo un buen resultado- dijo Chris.

En estos momentos, Maka lo hubiera golpeado por ser pervertido, pero estaba tan alegre al encontrar una posible forma de volver a su hogar que dejó que el chico disfrutara del momento. Solo por esa vez.

Eran ya las 12 de la noche. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. En la habitación de Chris, todos dormían con una sonrisa notoria; felices porque sabían que pronto volverían a Death City. Excepto por Chris. Él estaba despierto, mirando al techo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en su futuro de ahora en adelante. Había acordado con Maka, luego de cenar, que al día siguiente pensarían en un plan a seguir. Después de un día agitado, necesitaban descansar. Pero al chico no le importaba el no dormir.

No podía dejar de pesar, ni por un segundo, que para ellas se acercaba la hora de volver. Y para él, le esperaba la hora de partir.

Simplemente no podía dormir por la emoción.

Muy pronto, iría a Death City.

* * *

><p><strong>[hojeando un diccionario] ... bueno, esto se esta complicando un poco, estos otros idiomas<strong>** son muy complicados****... bah, no importa, con perdones regulares creo que va bien.**

**Perdón**. **Perdón**. **Perdón**. **Perdón**.

**Dejen sus reviews, y recen para que la mala suerte universal no me atrape. Bye!**


	9. Hora de volver 2

**¡Dios santo! No encuentro maneras de disculparme por no haber hecho esto este capitulo por un largo tiempo. De cualquier manera, aca les va una lista de las cosas que me impidieron escribirlo: problemas de tensión electrica graves, problemas muy feos con la computadora, y un tornado. Al parecer el universo odia esta historia.  
><strong>

**Sin más vueltas (nadie quiere leer esto, realmente) (ademas, ahora estoy apurado), aca les va, por fin, el 9° capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Hora de volver (parte 2)**

Era muy temprano en la mañana. El cielo estaba despejado, y si bien el sol no tenía nada interrumpiendo su luz, estaba bastante frío. Afuera, en el fondo de la casa de Chris, se encontraban este, Maka y Blair, sentados en el césped; el pelinegro y la bruja-gato sentados de frente el uno al otro, y la rubia a un costado, de piernas cruzadas y una mano en su mentón, clásica pose de pensamiento. Mientras Blair practicaba junto con Chris el hechizo de teleportación, Maka se empeñaba en pensar en un plan para que este los llevara al lugar que ellos querían. Si bien las matemáticas del hechizo eran simples, lo que complicaba la situación era la cantidad de resultados que podían llevarlos a donde sabe quien, sin contar con que no tenían la menor idea de cómo identificar el resultado que los transportaría a Death City.

Maka dejo sus pensamientos por un momento. Inclino su cabeza levemente sobre su mano y dio un ligero suspiro. El tanto pensar estaba haciendo que se maree, y no estaba llegando a ningún lado de cualquier manera. Puso su mirada hacia el frente y comenzó a observar a los dos brujos.

El chico no estaba teniendo muchas dificultades con el conjuro. Él y Blair habían acordado que ella iba a encargarse de la parte de los cálculos mágicos, mientras que él tendría que encargarse de concentrar su recientemente adquirida magia en el lugar correcto. Esta tarea no era extremadamente complicada, y en poco tiempo el pelinegro le tomo la mano.

Una y otra vez, Blair calculaba el hechizo y Chris proporcionaba la magia. Lo practicaban para que, cuando encontraran el cálculo que diera el resultado que los llevaría de vuelta a Death City, el chico no tuviera dificultades en concentrar su magia en el lugar correcto.

Los dos brujos se detuvieron, y dieron un suspiro de relajación casi al unísono. Maka simplemente se dedico a seguir contemplándolos.

-Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora, nya- dijo Blair -después de todo, esto no es muy complicado. Estoy segura de que ya lo entendiste-

-Si... yo creía que iba a ser más difícil- respondió Chris -Por lo menos no tuve que ayudarte a hacer los cálculos. Lo menos que quiero hacer es matemáticas en las vacaciones de invierno-

-... pero si tú mismo dijiste que los cálculos eran fáciles-

-... repito: matemáticas, vacaciones de invierno-

La rubia esbozó una ligera sonrisa. El chico tenía una gran facilidad para hacer reír a la gente en cualquier situación; un muy buen sentido del humor.

Maka se quedó mirando al pelinegro. Aunque había estado usando su magia una y otra vez durante por lo menos una hora, no parecía ni lo más mínimamente cansado; es más, parecía no estar afectado en lo más mínimo, como si nunca hubiera usado su magia. Aunque era de esperarse: el chico tenía una reserva de magia enorme. La cantidad de magia que ella podía sentir dentro de su cuerpo era bastante considerable. Lo había estado observando de a ratos, y había descubierto dos cosas: primero, que cuando usa su magia esa especie de Protección del Alma permanente que posee se disipa, y cuando deja de usar magia esta vuelve a aparecer; y segundo, cada vez que usa magia, inevitablemente aparecen sus alas y sus ojos se transforman. Se dio cuenta rápidamente del porque de la segunda: había tanta magia dentro de su cuerpo que, en el momento en que la usa, esta comienza a filtrarse por todo su cuerpo, formando las alas y cambiando sus ojos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era de sorprenderse que tuviera tanta magia almacenada: recién ayer había descubierto su alma de brujo, pero, al igual que las brujas, debió de haber nacido con esa alma; esta estuvo sellada por dieciocho años, y produjo y almacenó magia durante todo ese tiempo.

Con respecto al primer detalle, la Protección de Alma permanente, eso la intrigaba mucho. Cada vez que el chico usaba magia, esta se disipaba y permitía ver el alma de brujo. Cuando dejaba de usar magia, esta reaparecía y hacía que su alma pareciera la de un simple humano. Todo era instantáneo e independiente de Chris; este ni se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso. A decir verdad, si no fuera porque su Percepción de Almas había mejorado muchísimo, estaría desconcertada del porque del cambio entre ondas de alma normales y de brujo.

Mientras Maka deambulaba en sus pensamientos, Blair y Chris habían tenido los dos la misma idea, y se recostaron en el césped. La bruja-gato cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse; una brisa de viento fría rozándole la cara. El pelinegro simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, despejado, y comenzó pensar sobre el problema en el que estaban. ¿Qué podían hacer? Maka, una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de Shibusen, no tenía ni una simple teoría de cómo podían volver a Death City, Blair estaba más preocupada por seducir a la mayoría de los hombres del área que sobre el dilema que enfrentaban, y él mismo no era muy sagaz. ¿Acaso terminarían ellos viajando, de dimensión en dimensión, hasta que por fin llegaran a la de las chicas? Solo pensar en eso le hacía doler la cabeza. Decidió hacer lo mismo que Blair y simplemente relajarse. Por lo menos, relajado, iba a poder pensar un poco mejor. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir las corrientes de aire que le pasaban por encima y a los costados. Maka, viéndolos, decidió que no había nada más que hacer por ahora, además de relajarse. Se puso en la misma posición y cerró los ojos.

El pelinegro comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas a los pocos minutos de haberse acostado. El viento parecía ser más frío de lo que había sentido hace un rato. Por alguna razón, ya no sentía el césped debajo de él, y las brisas frías parecían estar pasando por entre muchos más arboles de los que tenía. También estaba el hecho de que ya no sentía la luz del sol en su cara, y parecía haber oscurecido un poco. ¿Tal vez una nube había tapado el sol momentáneamente? Lo creía poco probable, el cielo estaba extremadamente despejado. Todo esto lo estaba molestando un poco, por lo que decidió abrir un ojo y ver qué pasaba. Abrió el otro ojo y se puso de pié lo más rápido que pudo. Ya no estaba más en el fondo de su casa.

Aunque un poco alarmado, él no podía decir que no sabía dónde estaba. Se encontraba en el bosque que formaba su alma. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho la primera vez.

-Perdone por traerlo de esta manera tan inesperada, maestro- dijo una voz grave, detrás del chico –pero creo si hubiera escuchado mi voz en su cabeza, se habría asustado-

Chris se dio vuelta rápidamente, ahora su vista posada sobre lo que podía describirse como una persona con figura un tanto extravagante.

Delante de él había un hombre, de gran estatura. Sus brazos y piernas eran extremadamente alargados, terminando en un par de manos y pies que eran exageradamente grandes; los dedos de sus manos también siendo largos. Su torso era como el de cualquier otro hombre, pero en el pecho tenía un símbolo extraño; un circulo con un punto en el centro, dentro de un cuadrado, dentro de un triangulo, dentro de otro gran círculo formado por lo que parecían ojos del Kishin. Tenía puesto unos pantalones con una tela muy simple, de color marrón oscuro, sostenido con una soga que parecía no estar cortada en ningún lado; y lo que se podía describir como un chaleco muy simple, que tenía abierto, también de color marrón, pero mucho más claro. Su cabeza era, al igual que sus manos y pies, desproporcionada. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros; era de color rojizo y estaba enmarañado. Tenía una cara alargada, con un mentón que terminaba en punta. Sus ojos no tenían pupilas. No parecía tener ni oídos ni nariz.

El pelinegro tomó una pose cautelosa. Estaba preparado para huir en cuanto el extraño hiciera algún movimiento sospechoso. Pelear era muy riesgoso, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Y se puede saber para que me trajiste?- preguntó Chris -¿Y qué carajo haces adentro de mi alma?-

-En respuesta a la primera pregunta, fue para ayudarlo en su dilema, maestro- respondió el sujeto -a la segunda, he estado dentro de su alma desde que nació, esperando por servirle-

-… respondiste dos y generaste como cinco- dijo Chris, ahora con más dudas.

El chico había notado que cuando hablaba, no abría la boca. Solo se le veían los dientes y sus labios.

-No se tense tanto, maestro, no le haré nada-

Chris no le hizo caso y seguía a la defensiva.

-… hmmmm… tal vez debí haberme presentado. Después de todo, nunca me ha visto.-

En el lugar en el que estaba parado, junto sus piernas e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Fharacelz Vhom Hunculhus, y soy el homúnculo que le sirve a su familia, maestro- dijo el susodicho.

Chris bajó levemente su guardia y se vio confuso por unos segundos.

-¿Homúnculo?-

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

-… no se en qué tipo de homúnculo esté pensando, maestro, pero no soy un pecado- dijo Fharacelz

Ahora el chico había bajado su guardia completamente. Había puesto una cara un tanto cómica. Cuando el pelirrojo menciono la palabra homúnculo, no pudo evitar pensar sobre los Homúnculos del manga Fullmetal Alchemist.

-¿¡Me estás leyendo el pensamiento!- preguntó Chris, mientras se agarraba cómicamente la cabeza con las manos.

-No tengo esa capacidad, maestro. Soy parte de su alma; sé lo que piensa-

Ahora Chris lo miraba extrañado.

-¿… porque me decís "maestro"?-

-Porque fui hecho para servirle a usted y a su familia-

Hubo una segunda pausa entre los dos.

-… levantá la pierna derecha- le dijo Chris.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del pelinegro, Fharacelz levantó su pierna derecha.

-… el brazo izquierdo…-

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo hizo lo que Chris le ordenó.

-… sentate-

Al instante, se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. El chico se puso un poco más tranquilo, y lentamente se acercó a Fharacelz.

-Wow, en serio que obedecés-

Dicho esto, se sentó frente al homúnculo, de la misma manera en la que estaba este. Si estaba hecho para servirle, y seguía sus comandos sin cuestionar, entonces creía que no lo iba a atacar. Además, parecía saber muchas cosas. Chris iba a aprovechar esto para sacarse varias dudas.

-Decime… ehm… ¿Fha… racelz?- pregunto Chris; el pelirrojo asintió -… ¿que sos… exactamente?-

-Yo soy un homúnculo, maestro. Soy un ser mágico creado artificialmente, para servir a la familia que lo haya hecho- contestó Fharacelz.

-Un ser mágico artificial, eh… ¿familia?-

-Sus ancestros, en este caso. Una familia de brujos- antes de que el chico hiciera otra pregunta, Fharacelz la contestó -Hace varios siglos existieron brujos y brujas. Si, como los que está pensando, maestro- otra vez se había adelantado a la pregunta de Chris -estos vivían en paz con los demás humanos. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos causaban destrucción y miseria, por el simple hecho de que podían hacerlo. Si, también existían a los que se refiere como "armas" y "técnicos"- una vez más, se adelantó a la pregunta. Chris ya se estaba irritando- Viendo el mal que se le causaba a la humanidad, los brujos más sabios de la época decidieron sellar las almas de todas las personas, ellos incluidos, dentro de sus respectivos cuerpos, para evitar que se causara más daño. ¿Por qué todas?, para evitar que sucediera lo mismo con las "armas" y los "técnicos". Las de los humanos se hizo para evitar la formación de los que llama "huevos de Kishin"- ahora había respondido dos preguntas no hechas; Chris estaba molesto- Con los años, la existencia de las almas, los brujos y demás se convirtieron en simples mitos y leyendas-

El pelinegro estaba simplemente maravillado con lo que estaba aprendiendo. ¿Las brujas habían existido? ¿Las armas mortales fueron reales? ¿Y también los huevos de Kishin? ¿Acaso…?

-Sí, al que se refiere como "Shinigami" también existió. Su alma fue sellada como las de todos los demás- respondió Fharacelz.

-Dejá de hacer eso, es molesto- le ordenó Chris, bastante irritado.

-Como ordene, maestro-

El pelinegro se quedo pensando un rato, ¿Qué más le podría preguntar?

-… antes dijistes que eras parte de mi alma, ¿Cómo es eso?-

-Cuando éramos creados, se nos unía mágicamente al alma de nuestros maestros, para así estar siempre a sus lados cuando necesitasen ayuda-

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-

-Cálculos mágicos, proporcionar magia extra, advertir de la presencia de enemigos, y cosas por el estilo. También estamos hechos para proteger las almas de la locura, y podemos transformar sus ondas en magia, aunque esto último no sea de manera muy proporcional-

-Esas brujas pensaban en todo…- pensó por unos segundos -¿Y si son unidos a las almas de los que los crearon, como pueden servir a toda la familia?- preguntó Chris.

-Tenemos la capacidad de replicarnos, maestro. Somos unidos a las almas de toda la familia existente, y luego nosotros mismos nos dividimos y unimos a las almas de las generaciones siguientes, antes de que nazcan- respondió Fharacelz.

-Genial… ¡ah, se me ocurrió otra!, ¿Por qué fui capaz de liberar mi alma?- Chris consideró esa pregunta como la más importante que hizo.

-Eso fue posible gracias a las poderosas ondas anti-demonio de su amiga, maestro. Estas debilitaron el sello puesto en su alma y le permitieron entrar y deshacerlo por completo-

-¿Y entré como…?- pregunto moviendo su mano en forma circular.

-Usted quería encontrar una forma para ayudar a sus amigas, maestro. Mientras el sello estaba debilitado, yo lo ayude a poder entrar-

-¿En serio?, Wow… gracias Fharacelz- le dijo Chris con gratitud.

-Estoy para servirle- dijo el susodicho, haciendo una reverencia, aún sentado.

-Heh, no hace falta la reverencia- dijo el chico, humildemente.

Dicho esto, se levanto del suelo. Se sacudió la tierra y el polvo de los jeans, y posó su mirada en el homúnculo, que aún seguía sentado.

-Me parece que eso es todo… al menos, ahora no se me ocurren más preguntas-

Antes que dijera algo más, Fharacelz comenzó a hablar.

-Recuerde, maestro, que yo le traje para ayudarlo con su dilema-

-Ah, cierto que dijiste eso… ¿Dilema?- Chris se puso a pensar; su mano derecha en su mentón -… ¿¡Te referís al de la teleportación! ¿¡Sabes cómo resolverlo!- pregunto emocionado.

-Para serle útiles a mis maestros, se me enseñaron cientos de hechizos- comenzó diciendo el pelirrojo -el de teleportación fue uno de ellos-

Chris no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y levantar sus brazos en el aire, acompañado de una risa, de la emoción. Maka se iba a emocionar también cuando le diga que había encontrado una solución al problema.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Chris, con una sonrisa.

-Lo único que tiene que hacer, maestro, es concentrar mucha más magia en el hechizo-

-¿Para?- pregunto el chico con intriga.

-Cuando se concentra magia en un lugar y se utiliza el cálculo correcto, se puede observar, por unos segundos, un pequeño punto negro luminiscente que transporta lo especificado en el cálculo de un punto "A" a uno "B". Ese es el hechizo de teleportación- explicó el homúnculo -Cuando la cantidad de magia concentrada es extremadamente mayor, el punto dura mucho más tiempo y se vuelve más grande, volviéndose un portal, y haciendo posible ver el punto "B" a través de él, e incluso sentir a través de él. Esa parte del hechizo se diseño para verificar que el cálculo no había sido mal hecho y los llevara a algún lugar desconocido-

Chris se dio cuenta el punto al que Fharacelz estaba llegando.

-Entonces, si hago eso, vamos a poder ver si nuestro calculo nos lleva a Death City…- dijo el pelinegro, emocionado.

-… y en caso de que no tengan seguridad de que sea Death City, su amiga Maka puede usar su poderosa Percepción de Almas para verificarlo, maestro- termino por decir el pelirrojo.

El chico comenzó a reír de la alegría.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Maka se va a poner tan contenta!-

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al homúnculo.

-¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Voy a decirle a Maka! ¡Gracias, Fharacelz!- dijo Chris, con sus brazos en el aire.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en donde el chico se quedó en esa posición, mientras el homúnculo lo miraba, aún sentado en el suelo.

Silencio absoluto.

Aún con la misma postura, el pelinegro empezó a hablar.

-… ehm… Fharacelz… ¿podes… eh… enviarme de vuelta?… no… no tengo la más puta idea de cómo hacerlo… … y ya podes levantarte… …- dijo el chico, un poco avergonzado.

El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente a Chris. El símbolo en su pecho comenzó a brillar.

-No hay problema, maestro-

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Chris volvió a estar en el fondo de su casa, recostado en el césped. Sentía las brisas frías que pasaban por allí. Aún con su mirada al cielo, podía ver como este estaba despejado. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Al parecer, las chicas se habían quedado dormidas en donde estaban. ¿Habría pasado mucho tiempo? Él no creía haber estado hablando por tanto tiempo con Fharacelz.

Aún sentado, estrechó sus brazos y dejó salir un suspiro. Calmadamente, inhaló bastante aire y se llevó su pulgar y su índice a la boca. Con gran potencia, dio un gran silbido, que sobresaltó mucho a las chicas e hizo que se despertaran. Casi se podía sentir la furia que emanaba de Maka.

-¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso!- preguntó la rubia, enfurecida.

-Me pareció la forma más entretenida de levantarlas- dijo Chris, casualmente.

Se podía ver, con gran detalle, como se delineaba una vena en la frente de Maka, producto de su ira.

-¿Por qué nos despertaste, nya?- preguntó Blair, refregándose un ojo con su mano izquierda.

-Quiero practicar el hechizo otra vez- respondió rápidamente el chico.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó de nuevo Blair.

-Solo hagámoslo-

Aunque no obtuvo un respuesta, a Blair no le importó mucho, y luego de unos segundos se puso a calcular el hechizo. Maka, por otra parte, seguía enojada.

-Deja de hacer eso, ¿Quieres?, no añade ningún efecto dramático, y es molesto-

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta del chico, la rubia se irritó todavía más.

El cálculo ya estaba hecho. Era hora de poner en práctica lo que dijo Fharacelz. Movió sus brazos hacia adelante y concentró la mayor cantidad de magia que se le ocurrió; sus alas emergieron, y las pupilas de sus ojos se estrecharon. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sabían el porqué.

-¿¡Que crees que est…- Maka se detuvo a la mitad de su oración y observo sorprendida lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de ella.

Toda esa magia que estaba concentrando en el lugar había hecho aparecer un círculo medianamente grande. A través de este se podía ver claramente lo que parecías ser otro lugar.

-…oigan... chicas…- habló Chris; parecía que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo -… esto es un poco… pesado… ¿pueden fijarse si… ven… a Death City…? no creo… que pueda hacerlo yo…-

Maka se percató de lo que era el círculo y se movió rápidamente más cerca de este, a la vez tratando de no entrar en su rango. Se podía ver un gran desierto del otro lado.

-… no veo nada familiar. ¿Tú, Blair?- dijo la rubia, buscando desesperadamente algún indicio de su hogar.

-… nada-

El pelinegro parecía estar realizando un esfuerzo terrible; se podía ver como comenzaba a sudar mucho. Intentaba decirle algo a Maka.

-… _tu per_..._ cepción_…- casi no podía hablar por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué…?- la chica no entendía lo que decía.

Blair se dio cuenta de lo que les quería decir.

-¡Maka, tu Percepción de Almas!- dijo esta.

Maka posó su vista en el círculo.

-¿¡Podre sentir algo a través de eso!- preguntó.

Chris no hizo más que asentir furiosamente con la cabeza. Ya no iba a poder sostener más el hechizo. Maka se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a usar su Percepción. Empezó a buscar, frenéticamente, señales del alma de Shinigami por todo el desierto.

Nada.

Al parecer, esa no era su dimensión.

-Ya puedes parar, Chris- dijo Maka.

Este levanto la mirada y miró a la chica. Esta simplemente movió levemente su cabeza de lado a lado. Captando lo que significaba, el pelinegro dejó de usar su magia, y el hechizo se detuvo; el portal lentamente encogiéndose sobre sí mismo hasta desaparecer. Sus alas se retrajeron sobre su espalda, y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales. Aún sentado, apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza, respirando agitadamente; se encontraba extremadamente cansado. No era por falta de magia o practica, sino por el hecho de que concentrar tan grandes cantidades de magia en el espacio en el que él lo había hecho no era tarea fácil.

Maka miraba como el chico recobraba el aliento. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo había hecho para encontrarle una solución a un problema que a ella misma le hacía doler la cabeza. Se necesitaba un buen conocimiento sobre la magia para poder hacerlo, y él recién había descubierto su alma hace no más de un día. Aún así, todo eso la molestaba levemente, a lo sumo. Estaba feliz. Habían conseguido ver donde los cálculos los dejarían. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que encontraran el cálculo correcto, y regresaran a Death City.

Con su respiración volviendo a su paso regular, Chris levantó la cabeza.

-¿Y Maka?- dijo sonriendo -¿No vas a decir na-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el chico se vio forzado a callarse debido a la fuerza del abrazo que le estaba dando Blair, y en menor medida, por la presión que le generaban sus pechos al costado de su cara. Maka, acostumbrada a que esta se tirara encima de su compañero masculino más cercano, por lo general Soul, en este caso Chris, simplemente dio un suspiro.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Chris resolvió otro de nuestros problemas, nya! ¿No es increíble, Maka?- dijo Blair, con una expresión de suma felicidad.

La rubia dio otro suspiro, mucho más leve, y con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Blair, es increíble-

El chico, a todo esto, simplemente se quedó callado, y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Decidió no mencionarles sobre Fharacelz, y solamente disfrutó del momento. Después de todo, cosas como esas no suceden muy a menudo.

Durante los días que siguieron, Chris y Blair se concentraron exclusivamente en encontrar el cálculo que los llevaría a la dimensión de las chicas. Durante la mayor parte de la mañana, mediodía y tarde, se la pasaban realizando una y otra vez el hechizo de teleportación, tomando un par de minutos de descanso para que el pelinegro recuperara el aliento luego de cada intento. Maka siguió con su entrenamiento para volar. Mejoraba muy rápido: ya era capaz de formar sus alas en forma completa, y volaba de manera muy eficaz. Decidió que mientras los otros dos seguían con su búsqueda, ella se iba a dedicar a aprender a usar la guadaña mientras volaba. La hoz de Chris venía muy bien en estos momentos, ya que el peso extra, comparado al de Soul, iba a hacer que manejar a su compañero cuando volviera fuera pan comido.

Al quinto día, finalmente lograron conseguir su tan anhelado objetivo. Encontraron el cálculo que los llevaría hacia Death City. Luego de los festejos que siguieron al hecho, tomaron la decisión que no iban a esperar por mucho más: partirían al día siguiente. Las chicas regresarían, por fin, a su hogar; y Chris iría a ese lugar que solamente podía haber soñado alguna vez en visitar.

La decisión de esperar un día más no fue sin motivo alguno: ya que Chris había decidido ir con las chicas, no podía simplemente desaparecer y ya. Sus vecinos seguramente lo iban a notar, al igual que su escuela; se encontraba en el último año de secundaria. Y sin mencionar a sus parientes. Blair le comentó al chico que podía usar el mismo hechizo de hipnosis que con su madre, pero en vez de causar un sueño profundo, podía usarlo para hacerles creer que él no existía. Cuando decidiera regresar, el mismo podría deshacer el hechizo, ya que Blair se lo iba a enseñar; no era muy complicado. Durante el resto del día, los dos se dedicaron a hipnotizar a todos aquellos que supieran sobre Chris. La distancia no era un problema: si querían llegar hacia alguien que vivía lejos, simplemente usaban el hechizo de teleportación.

Era la mañana de un día hermoso. Ni una sola nube a la vista. A pesar de que fuese invierno, la temperatura era bastante agradable. El aire estaba tan fresco que inhalarlo simplemente lo hacía a uno sentirse bien. Era _el _día.

Maka se encontraba en el fondo de la casa de Chris, esperando a este y a Blair. Casi no podía esperar para regresar a su casa. Quería volver a ver a sus amigos, y quitarles toda la tristeza que seguramente llevaban encima. Quería ir y darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre, que debía de estar totalmente desconsolado. Pero por sobre todo, quería pararse en frente de Soul, y dejar que este, en su alegría, le diera un cálido abrazo, para hacerla olvidar de las varias veces en que pensó que no iba a regresar.

El chico y la bruja se encontraban en la habitación de la madre del primero, en donde esta dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Chris se había sentado a un costado de la cama, mirando con una sonrisa leve y una tristeza profunda, el rostro de su madre. ¿Cómo podía despedirse de ella? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Debía acaso decirle unas palabras, aunque no lo escuchara; despertarla, y despedirse debidamente; o simplemente irse, fríamente, y evitar la salida de esas lágrimas que, él sabía, estaban ahí?

Contemplo su semblante por algunos minutos. Se podía escuchar al viento como pasaba por afuera, rompiendo el total silencio que había.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente se recostó a su lado y le dio un abrazo lleno de sentimiento. 5 segundos, 10 segundos, 20 segundos, un minuto entero. Iba a durar el tiempo necesario para que él no lo fuera a olvidar durante todo el tiempo en el que no estuviera allí, en su hogar.

Se levantó y le dio una señal a Blair; silenciosamente, comenzó su recorrido hacía donde estaba Maka. Blair hizo lo suyo y siguió el mismo camino que Chris. Su madre se despertaría dentro de 5 minutos y retomaría su rutina normal. Seguramente, encontraría fotografías de ella con un muchacho que no reconocía.

Ya estaba todo listo. Maka estaba preparada. Blair estaba preparada. Chris estaba ansioso. El cálculo estaba hecho. El chico concentró su magia. La rubia lo miraba expectante. Ya era, finalmente, la hora de volver.

Tan rápido como sucedió, el destello negro desapareció, y el trío se encontró en un desierto de grandes proporciones. Y delante de ellos, majestuosa e imponente, estaba la mismísima ciudad de la muerte, Death City. Justo en el centro se elevaba Shibusen, y arriba de este se veía al sol, soltando una carcajada muy alegre, como si supiera que la ocasión ameritaba de esta.

-_Que bueno es verte de vuelta, Death City…_- pensó Maka -… …bien, que te parece si empezamos por ir a Shibusen, ¿eh, Chris?, creo que lo primero que debería hacer es reportarme con Lord Shinigami-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Chris?- giró su cabeza a donde se suponía estaba el chico, y la volvió a girar hacia adelante cuando escucho un ruido fuerte. No pudo evitar poner una cara cómica al ver al chico corriendo desesperadamente hacía la ciudad.

-¡Deeeaaaaaath Ciiityyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Ahí voooooooooy!- gritaba a todo pulmón Chris.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas.

-Vaya, en serio que está emocionado- dijo Maka, entre risas.

Blair, que también se había divertido con la reacción del chico, hizo aparecer una de sus calabazas y se subió en ella.

-Bien, Maka, yo voy a ir a ver a las chicas del cabaret, de seguro que me extrañaron mucho- dijo con una sonrisa -¡Nos vemos!- termino por decir, saludando con su mano y en dirección al cabaret.

Maka, sin nada más que hacer, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su colegio.

Había un aire de gran tensión en el Death Room. Todo el grupo de Spartoi se encontraba frente a Shinigami. Sid y Nygus estaban parados al costado de estos, sin saber que decir. Marie buscaba consuelo en el hombro de Stein, quien simplemente fumaba, silencioso. Spirit estaba con la cabeza baja. Se veía la tristeza en algunos, a otros se les notaba el desconsuelo en las caras. Otros parecían enojados. A Spirit, por su parte, se le notaba un gran dolor en su rostro. Todos tenían una muy buena razón.

-¡No puede simplemente cancelar la búsqueda, Lord Shinigami! ¡Qué tal si Maka sigue viva!- grito Kilik. Se podía ver a Thunder a su lado, consolando a Fire.

-¡Concuerdo con él, Padre, ella podría haber escapado de Medusa!- añadió Kid.

Shinigami simplemente guardo silencio.

-Es muy pronto para cancelar la búsqueda, Lord Shinigami…- dijo Liz, apoyando a sus amigos -estoy segura de que si seguimos buscando, tarde o temprano vamos a encontrar a Maka, o ella nos va a encontrar a nosotros…-

Hubo otro silencio. Shinigami decidió hablar. Se notaba la tristeza en su voz grave.

-Entiéndanlo… a mí tampoco me gusta esto… pero ayer se cumplieron quince días desde que Maka desapareció en manos de Medusa… nuestro equipo de rescate a buscado por todo Norteamérica… las divisiones de Sudamérica, Europa, África, Asia y Oceanía también han realizado búsquedas en todas sus áreas… incluso se creó un equipo especial para buscar la Antártida…-

Todos no pudieron hacer más que bajar sus miradas al suelo.

-Las probalidades de que Maka siga con vida…- prosiguió Shinigami -…son cero-

-¡Y eso que importa!- grito fuertemente Black Star -¡Aunque no la encontremos con vida, por lo menos podríamos darle un entierro como se debe! ¡No podemos dejarla en cualquier sucia cueva en la que Medusa la haya dejado!-

-Black Star…- se le escucho decir levemente a Tsubaki, quien estaba al borde de llorar.

-¡¿Crees que yo estoy contento con esto?- grito Shinigami.

Black Star quedo mudo; nunca había visto a Shinigami perder su compostura.

-¡Hace quince días que mis hombres la han estado buscando por todo el mundo! ¡Medusa no dejó ningún rastro! ¡Maka tampoco dejó ningún rastro! ¡No puedo encontrar a alguien, vivo o muerto, que se esfumó en la nada!-

Todo el mundo simplemente calló. La tensión se podía agarrar prácticamente con las manos. Shinigami, tratando de calmarse, se llevo una mano a la frente de su máscara. Un poco más calmo, pero aún tenso, y triste, volvió a esconder su brazo.

-No hay nada más que pueda hacer… ni yo, ni nadie más…- termino por decir Shinigami, sus palabras destrozando cualquier esperanza que alguno tuviera, por más pequeña que fuera.

Soul, en medio del grupo, solo mantenía su cabeza baja. Apretaba sus puños de tal manera que le estaba causando dolor. Pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor dentro de él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Se suponía que ahora, sin su amiga, solo la volvería a ver en esas fotografías en su departamento? ¿Se suponía que ahora, sin su compañera, solo sentiría dolor al recordar todos esos momentos que compartieron en misiones por el mundo? ¿Se suponía que ahora, sin Maka, entraría en su departamento solo para recordar que ella ya no está más allí? ¿Se suponía que ahora, sin ella, todo siempre sería tan doloroso?

Nadie hablaba. Nadie se movía. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio con su respiración.

Pero el silencio se vio roto de pronto por un largo y estruendoso silbido, que resonaba por todo el largo pasillo que llevaba hacia el Death Room. Muchos se preguntaban quien sería tan estúpido como para molestarlos en ese momento tan tenso.

-¡Hola~! ¡Shinigami~! ¿Está ahí~?- se escuchaba a alguien gritar, aparentemente, desde el principio del largo pasillo.

Nadie le contestó.

-¡Hey~! ¡Shinigami~! ¡Tengo una entrega para usted~!- continuó gritando la voz misteriosa. Se escuchaba a alguien correr en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Vuelve otro momento!- grito Shinigami, enojado.

-¡No puede esperar, Shinigami~! ¡Es muy importante~!-

Cada vez, la persona corriendo se acercaba más.

-¡Te dije que te vayas!- ahora Shinigami estaba fuera de quicio.

-¡Y yo le dije que no puede esperar~! ¿O no me escucho~?-

Ahora todo el mundo se estaba irritando bastante, en especial Soul. Los pasos terminaron, y se quedaron en la entrada del Death Room.

-¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaste a Lord Shinigami?- Soul se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, furioso -¡No molestes y vete ahora mis-

No pudo completar sus palabras. Todo el mundo estaba atónito. Delante de ellos, en la entrada al cuarto, se encontraba Maka, con una sonrisa en la cara. Nadie decía nada. Unos segundos después, apareció Chris detrás de la rubia, y se paró al lado de ella.

-¿Quieren que se vaya? Pero si recién acaba de llegar- dijo Chris, con una sonrisa enorme.

Soul simplemente miraba al frente, mudo. ¿Sería esto real? ¿Acaso estaba Maka, allí, frente a él, a todos, en ese momento?

-Maka…- a Soul se le quebraba la voz.

-Maka…- Spirit tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos. Lagrimas caían de su cara.

Sin decir más, Maka simplemente corrió y abrazó fuertemente a Soul y a Spirit. El peliblanco no pudo hacer más que repetir su nombre y abrazarla fuertemente; el pelirrojo se descargó en su hombro y se aseguro de darle un abrazo muy fuerte, por todos aquellos días en que no la tuvo.

Nadie decía nada. Simplemente lloraban de alegría o sonreían con calidez.

Chris se apoyó en una de las columnas de la entrada del Death Room. Simplemente no habían razones suficientes que lo hubieran detenido de presenciar esto.

Con una sonrisa, se aseguró de nunca olvidar ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Rezen para que no me impacte un meteorito.<strong>

**Estoy apurado, asi que dejen sus reviews! Nos vemos!  
><strong>


	10. El regreso

**[Con una escoba en la mano, limpio furiosamente mientras se levanta polvo. Comienzo a tocer por el polvo]  
><strong>

**-Uno se va por unos cuantos meses, y todo el lugar explota de suciedad. ¿Como mierda puede hacerse tanto polvo en la Web?  
><strong>

**[Limpiando, levanto la vista y veo una acumulación masiva de telarañas]  
><strong>

**-¡Oh, por favor! ¿¡Telarañas, en la Web!? ¡Es como un mal juego de palabras! ¡En otro idioma!-  
><strong>

**[Empiezo a deshacer las telarañas con la escoba. Escucho un siseo y me doy vuelta. Hay una araña gigante muy enojada detras mio]  
><strong>

**-Arañas gigantes... por qué me sorprende, estoy en la Internet. Estoy más sorprendido que no es un gato gigante.  
><strong>

**[Giro la cabeza y te miro a ti]  
><strong>

**-Si estas esperando una explicación por el _monumental_ retraso de esta historia, te lo doy al final. Tengo una araña gigante que batallar y no estoy muy contento. Encima tengo que terminar de limpiar.  
><strong>

**[Escoba en mano, doy un grito de guerra y me abalanzo sobre la araña gigante]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**El regreso**

El silencio puede significar muchas cosas. Puede ser un momento incomodo, que uno desearía que se fuera; un momento de entendimiento, donde las palabras no son necesarias; un momento de tensión, donde el más mínimo sonido puede desatar el caos; un momento de tristeza, cuando el alma duele. Pero el silencio que invadía la Death Room era un silencio de alegría inimaginable, en donde, por más que se quiera, las palabras no se forman, y los sonidos son mudos.

Soul, del lado derecho de Maka, la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas cesaban de brotar. Spirit, del lado izquierdo, la agarraba con mucha fuerza, aún llorando. Maka solamente posó sus manos en sus espaldas, una en cada una, mientras daba una sonrisa de honesta alegría, cálida y compasiva.

-Soul… no llores más… no me gusta cuando pierdes lo "cool"…- dijo Maka.

Este no pudo hacer más que responder abrazándola más fuerte, mientras daba su famosa sonrisa "cool", mostrando los dientes.

-Papá… tú tampoco… me he ido por mucho más tiempo en misiones para Shibusen… y nunca lloraste…-

Spirit también puso una sonrisa.

-Perdóname… pero por esta vez… Papá va a avergonzarte un poco…-

-Heh… esto no me avergüenza… después de un tiempo se siente bien, Papá- respondió Maka.

Los demás solo contemplaban la escena que sucedía frente a ellos. ¿Quién podría interrumpir algo como esto?

Marie seguía llorando, pero esta vez era de pura felicidad. Stein no podía hacer más que sonreír frente a la cara que ponía esta, y encender un nuevo cigarrillo, para festejar la ocasión.

A Sid le caían un par de lágrimas, y Nygus no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Estas llorando, Sid?-

El zombie levantó su mano derecha y se frotó los ojos, tratando de secar las lágrimas.

-No puedo evitarlo, Nygus. Este tipo de cosas me emocionan mucho de verdad… ese es el tipo de hombre que solía ser-

Nygus solo rió internamente. Eso era algo lindo de parte de Sid.

El resto de Spartoi solo admiraba la escena y sonreía; a excepción de Fire, Thunder y Patty, que realizaban una especie de danza de la felicidad alrededor de ellos.

Shinigami, que contemplaba todo lo que sucedía, lenta y disimuladamente se llevo una mano, cerrada, cerca de la máscara.

-Ahem- Shinigami carraspeó.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas a ver a Shinigami, excepto por Soul y Spirit, que aunque escuchaban atentamente, seguían abrazando a Maka.

-No me gusta interrumpir una reunión tan emotiva, pero creo que después de que Maka pasara tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar, tal vez tenga ganas de descansar un poco- dijo Shinigami.

Ahora sí, Soul y Spirit soltaron a Maka y se quedaron mirándola, junto con el resto, de forma expectante.

-La verdad no estoy tan cansada… pero una siesta en mi propia cama no me vendría mal- respondió Maka, con una sonrisa.

-Otra cosa…- volvió a hablar Shinigami -… creó que aún no te has presentado- termino por decir, mirando muy fijamente a Chris, quien aún se encontraba apoyado contra una de las columnas de la puerta. Con el impacto de la aparición de la rubia, y la alegría, muchos se habían olvidado que esta había venido acompañada por otra persona. Todos volvieron su mirada al pelinegro.

Este sintió un poco de escalofríos, no por todos los ojos posados sobre él, sino por la "mirada" fija de Shinigami. De cualquier manera, no le dio importancia. Después de todo, era la mismísima Muerte. Era lógico que sintiera un poco de escalofríos.

Aún apoyado en la pared, levanto su mano derecha, y dio una señal de saludo.

-Me llamo Chris. Soy el que ayudó a Maka a volver acá-

Sin que pudiera decir otra palabra, el chico sintió una fuerte presión en el área de la cintura. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con Spirit, que lo estaba abrazando, arrodillado, y lo miraba con una cara llena de lágrimas que cualquiera describiría como hilarante.

-¡Gracias por traer a mi Maka de vuelta! ¡Estoy eternamente agradecido!- gritó Spirit, mientras esparcía no solo lagrimas sobre Chris, sino también mucosidad.

-De… nada?- respondió Chris, mirando a Maka con una cara que decía lo suficiente.

-Papá… déjalo en paz… acabo de volver, no quiero golpearte- dijo Maka.

Spirit soltó al pelinegro y se rió un poco, pidiéndole disculpas mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza. Este, mientras, intentaba limpiar su remera de los varios fluidos que Spirit había esparcido por todos lados. Esa era la única ropa que tenía; no había traído repuesto para nada.

Shinigami volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Es un placer conocerte… Chris- dijo Shinigami. Aún lo "miraba" de forma extraña.

-También es un placer conocerlo- respondió el susodicho, mientras seguía limpiándose la ropa.

Soul, quien estaba al lado de Maka, miraba al pelinegro. El sentimiento de gratitud que sentía hacía él por haber traído de regreso a la rubia era inmenso. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, se sentía raro con respecto a él. Maka había sido secuestrada por la bruja Medusa, sin duda una de las brujas más peligrosas que existía, luego de la mismísima líder de las brujas. Ellos, Spartoi, estaban dispuestos a rescatarla porque ella era una gran amiga, y los lazos que compartía con ellos eran muy fuertes. Shibusen quería rescatarla, porque era parte de la institución, y era una de los técnicos que prometía convertirse en algo grande en un futuro cercano. Shinigami quería rescatarla porque él tenía una conexión con sus estudiantes que ni siquiera un padre o un hijo poseían. Pero, este chico, ¿Por qué había decidido rescatar a esta chica, que seguramente no conocía ni tuvo tiempo suficiente de conocer, de las manos de una de las personas más peligrosas del planeta? ¿Qué motivos tenía él para hacer eso? Quince días, que fueron los que Maka estuvo desaparecida, no eran los suficientes como para que dos personas crearan un vínculo como el que ella tenía con ellos, como para arriesgar la vida para salvarla. Aunque, tal vez, estaba pensando demasiado sobre ello. Maka estaba de regreso, y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Sucede algo, lord Shinigami?- pregunto Sid, sacando a Soul de sus pensamientos.

Shinigami no había dejado en ningún momento de mantener una mirada fija en Chris, y este no podía hacer más que devolverle la mirada, una que muestra una persona al estar incomoda. El ambiente se había tornado un poco raro de repente: los chicos se sentían confusos, los profesores ahora se mostraban cautelosos (las miradas serias de Shinigami nunca significaban nada bueno), el pelinegro se mostraba un poco nervioso y Shinigami estaba anormalmente serio.

-Lord Shinigami…- antes de que Spirit pudiera seguir hablando, fue cortado por el susodicho.

-Veo que te falta mucho por aprender- dijo este.

Ahora si era un hecho, todos en la habitación estaban confusos. ¿A qué se refería Shinigami con eso? Ciertamente, lo había dicho de la nada.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Chris, adivinando la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento.

-Me refiero a que no te deshiciste de los remanentes que quedaron en tu cuerpo-

La confusión entre los presentes era ya, prácticamente, cómica. Aun así, si Shinigami había cambiado su voz, significaba que estaba hablando de algo serio. El único con una actitud diferente en la habitación era Stein, que, reconociendo lo que había implicado Shinigami, lenta y disimuladamente se deshizo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, y desvió toda su atención al chico. Marie, que estaba a su lado, noto esto, y sin hacer ninguna pregunta, se puso en alerta. El doctor Franken Stein no dejaba de fumar un buen cigarrillo a la mitad simplemente porque si.

Sid, Nygus y Spirit, aunque no se percataron de las acciones de Stein, se habían puesto serios. Había algo en el tono de Shinigami que les daba mala espina.

Chris, quien estaba igual de confuso que los demás, se había quedado pensando por un rato a lo que se podría haber referido Shinigami. ¿De qué tendría que haberse deshecho él, que tenía sobre todo su cuerpo? ¿Acaso se refería al desastre que le había dejado Spirit encima? No, eso sonaba estúpido.

De repente, se le ocurrió algo. Tal vez, a lo que se refería Shinigami, era a su magia. Si eso era cierto, entonces él debía estar cubierto completamente de sobras mágicas, considerando lo mucho que la había estado usando estos últimos días.

Seguramente, pensó Chris, que Shinigami sospechaba algo de él. Se le ocurrió que si Maka, la mejor de Shibusen, en su opinión, podía ver su alma como humana, sin poder penetrar la extraña protección que la rodeaba, entonces Shinigami, la muerte misma, seguramente había visto a través de esta, y descubierto que era un brujo. Tal vez el hecho de no haber dicho nada enseguida se podía ver como sospechoso en los ojos del antiguo dios de la muerte.

-Ohh, ¿Se refiere a esto?- dijo Chris, con cara serena e inocente, que inmediatamente liberó su alma y saco a relucir su par de alas y sus ojos animalescos, inundando la Death Room de magia inintencionalmente.

¿Cuánto les habrá tomado? ¿Uno segundos, tal vez? Eran demasiado rápidos como para verlos.

Sid, ahora detrás de Chris, lo había tomado a este por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, mientras blandía a Nygus en su mano derecha, sosteniéndola a la altura del mentón del chico. Spirit, a su derecha, yacía parado, con una expresión seria y calmada, con su mano izquierda en su bolsillo, y la derecha, transformada en guadaña, en el abdomen del chico. Stein, a su izquierda, mantenía su palma izquierda en el pecho del pelinegro, en caso de que necesitara usar tanto Amenaza del Alma como Costuras de Alma. Su mano derecha, preparada para golpear al indicio de cualquier movimiento, sostenía a Marie.

En donde se encontraba Maka, Spartoi había entrado ya en acción: Soul se había puesto delante de esta a modo de escudo, con sus brazos semi transformados en un par de guadañas; atrás de ella, estaban en posición Ox y Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline, y Kilik junto a Fire y Thunder, listos para defenderla; delante de ella, estaban Black Star, con Tsubaki en su primera forma de Shadow Star, y Kid, blandiendo a Liz y a Patty mientras estaba en su Pose del Pecado. Se había formado alrededor de la rubia un escudo humano muy eficiente.

-No puedo creer que un brujo haya entrado así de fácil en la Death Room…- expresó Kilik, preocupado.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido como para entrar con tantas Armas y Técnicos a su alrededor, sin incluir a lord Shinigami…- replicó Ox.

Kid miraba al chico muy fijamente.

-¿Acaso se cree tan poderoso como para que no le importe estar delante de mi padre? Es un insulto- dijo este, enojado.

-¡Ha, yo debería de estar mucho más insultado! ¿Acaso creyó que el gran Black Star no lo podría detener?- contesto el susodicho.

Maka, asustada por lo que le podría pasar a su amigo, corrió a Soul hacía un lado e intentó dirigirse hacia él, sin resultados, ya que antes de que pudiera pasar entre Kid y Black Star, Soul había devuelto uno de sus brazos a la normalidad y había tomado a la rubia por la muñeca.

-¡Maka, que estás haciendo! ¡Quédate aquí, es peligroso!- dijo Soul.

Si bien estaba el hecho de que Maka podía valérselas en una pelea con o sin él, y de que el brujo estaba completamente rodeado por los profesores Y la actual Death Scythe de Shinigami, este había entrado en la Death Room sabiendo que estaban todos ellos allí, incluido Shinigami mismo. Alguien con tanta confianza era o muy peligroso o muy estúpido, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo en ese momento. Maka había estado ausente por dos semanas, secuestrada por una bruja, y ciertamente no iba a dejar que nada le pase ahora.

Maka le hizo caso omiso a su compañero, y si bien no hizo ningún intento de retomar su camino hacia donde estaban Chris y Shinigami, tampoco intentó volver al centro del escudo humano que formaban sus amigos para su protección. Se quedó, simplemente, entre medio de Kid y Black Star, aún siendo agarrada de la muñeca por Soul.

-¡Lord Shinigami, por favor, no lo lastime!- le grito Maka a este.

Shinigami desvió su atención hacia ella, al igual que Spirit (Sid y Stein seguían concentrados en el chico, por si acaso), y sus amigos.

-¿Maka…?- Spirit la miraba confundido.

Soul solamente la contemplaba en silencio. Si bien esta le daba la espalda, podía sentir en su tono de voz que estaba muy preocupada por el brujo. No podía hacer más que cuestionarse el porqué.

-Por favor, lord Shinigami. Por más que sea un brujo él no es malo. No va a atacar a nadie. Es una persona muy bondadosa- dijo Maka.

Shinigami miró a la rubia muy fijamente; una mirada tan penetrante, a pesar de la máscara, que hasta su alma la sentía.

Luego de un par de minutos, dio un leve suspiro y se podía sentir que había regresado a su actitud normal.

-… bien, creo que si Maka lo dice, no tengo más remedio que creer en su palabra. Ya pueden soltarlo- dijo Shinigami.

Lenta pero cautelosamente, Sid comenzó a soltar al pelinegro. Nygus y Marie volvieron a su forma humana, mientras que Stein sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, dispuesto a fumar uno.

Los demás abandonaron sus posiciones de defensa; las Armas volviendo a su forma habitual. Soul soltó la muñeca de su compañera, y esta se dirigió hacia donde estaba Chris.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Maka.

Chris dio un gran y sonoro suspiro. Entre todo este alboroto, se le había olvidado volver a su forma normal, a si que hizo exactamente eso; no fuera a pasar que causara más problemas. Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, ya que tener un cuchillo al cuello era muy estresante, se dedicó a contestarle a Maka.

-Sí, estoy perfecto…- dijo un poco con sarcasmo y otro con sinceridad; levantó la cabeza y miró a Shinigami -… de verdad que le tiene mucha confianza- dijo señalando a Maka -¿Y si yo la hubiera hipnotizado o algo de eso? Me liberó muy fa-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, recibió un golpe contundente, en la cabeza, que lo mando al suelo, cortesía de la palma abierta de Maka Albarn.

-¡Deja de inculparte a ti mismo, tarado!- dijo esta con toda la furia que solo la idiotez humana puede sacar de ella.

-… yo solo decía…- dijo Chris, aún en el suelo, cabeza abajo, demostrando señales claras de dolor.

Maka simplemente se mantuvo parada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de rabia. Los demás simplemente se mantuvieron a distancia, callados, mirando.

Comparado al frío invierno de su hogar, el cálido desierto en el que se encontraba Death City le parecía maravilloso a Chris. No necesitaba tener puesto encima cantidades de ropas excesivas y gruesas, molestas, y que restringían su movimiento. Además, era lindo poder pasar por una sombra sin congelarse al instante.

Se encontraban ahora, todos menos Stein y Marie, quienes se quedaron con Shinigami, en camino hacia la casa de Maka y Soul. Estaba muy claro que no era necesario que todo Spartoi y un par de profesores la acompañaran, pero solo querían conversar con ella luego de todo lo sucedido, el tramo largo entre la casa y Shibusen dando una buena excusa; en el caso de Sid y Nygus, más que entablar conversación con su alumna, habían sido ordenados por Shinigami el mantener observado al chico. La palabra de Maka podía ser buena, pero un brujo es un brujo, y no lo conoce tan bien como para dejarlo en paz, como fue el caso de Kim hace un tiempo.

Mientras Spartoi iba agrupado adelante, Chris se encontraba detrás de ellos, concentrado en la tarea de mirar hacía todos lados al mismo tiempo y tratar de no maravillarse demasiado por las casas y los negocios como para salirse del camino del grupo, después de todo no conocía Death City en lo absoluto. El zombie y su arma se encontraban detrás de él; Nygus no pudiendo evitar sonreír de vez en cuando por lo maravillado que parecía el chico al ver la ciudad.

Kid, caminando último en el grupo, justo delante del chico, con sus armas una a cada lado, en vez de sumarse a la alegre conversación que los demás sostenían con la recién aparecida rubia, mantenía un semblante serio y pensativo, con la cabeza baja, y las manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Pasa algo, Kid?- preguntó Liz, a quien le pareció raro lo serio que estaba Kid.

-… ¿eh? Ah, no te preocupes… es solo que…- respondió Kid, pensativo.

-¿Si?-

-Es que trato de imaginarme lo que pasó mientras Maka estaba secuestrada, pero por más que lo piense, y aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo concebir ningún escenario en el que ese chico entre- dijo apuntando hacia atrás con la cabeza, muy disimuladamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Patty, curiosa, en voz baja.

Kid, mirando sobre su hombro, se aseguró de que Chris no les estuviera prestando atención y continuó hablando, también en voz baja.

-Hasta ahora, hemos estado asumiendo que a Maka la había secuestrado Medusa, basándonos en las evidencias a nuestra disposición-

Las dos chicas asintieron levemente.

-Ahora que regresó, luego de dos semanas de desaparecida, trae a su lado a un brujo joven, y según mi padre, inexperto. Debido a cómo reaccionó Maka cuando los profesores lo rodearon, no tengo más remedio que asumir que ella lo considera un muy buen amigo, a pesar de que lo debe conocer por muy poco tiempo. Conociendo la actitud de Maka hacia las brujas, él debe haber hecho algo para ganarse su amistad, ¿Pero qué?-

Las hermanas lo miraban intrigadas; ciertamente, tenía sentido lo que decía.

-Es muy inexperto con la magia como para haber peleado contra Medusa y haberla ayudado a escapar. Dudo mucho que esté al mismo nivel intelectual que el de Medusa, viendo que casi se inculpa a sí mismo sin darse cuenta, por lo que no creo que la haya manipulado de alguna manera. Tampoco creo que Medusa simplemente haya soltado a Maka, o la haya dejado en algún lugar remoto-

Aún escuchando lo que decía, Liz mantenía la mirada sobre Maka, mientras que Patty miraba de vez en cuando a Chris, que venía detrás de ellos.

-Y aún si llegáramos hasta una situación que tiene un poco de sentido, ¿Por qué iría un brujo y ayudaría a Maka? Ella es bastante conocida entre las brujas, como la Técnico que representa el mayor peligro para ellas, debido a su percepción de Almas avanzada , y dudo que muchas de ellas tengan razones, o puedan crear razones, como para ayudarla- terminó Kid en su deducción.

Liz miró disimuladamente al chico, luego a Maka, y no pudo hacer más que pensar que todo este asunto era mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado. Patty solamente hacía una cara rara; tanto pensar le había dado un leve dolor de cabeza, molesto, pero pasajero.

-Creo que lo único que queda por hacer para aclarar esto es preguntarle a Maka lo que sucedió, ¿Verdad?- dijo Liz.

-Supongo que sí… no quise preguntarle antes porque no quería molestarla; recién acaba de llegar y debe estar muy cansada como para un interrogatorio- respondió Kid.

Guardando silencio, siguieron caminando con los demás hacia la casa de Maka.

En un punto del camino, aproximándose a la mitad del recorrido, el pelinegro se puso a pensar en algo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el frente del grupo, donde estaban Maka, Soul, Spirit y los demás. Kid se quedo mirando disimuladamente.

-Hey, Maka- la llamó Chris.

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó esta.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿voy a vivir en tu casa o qué?, porque no tengo muchas opciones que digamos…-

Soul se puso a pensar en lo que dijo. ¿Vivir con ellos? No lo conocía muy bien (si "muy bien" era "para nada"), y estaba el hecho de que era un brujo, pero aún así, si él había ayudado a Maka a volver sana y salva, creía que dejarlo vivir con ellos era lo mejor que podía hacer en forma de agradecimiento.

-… si Soul no tiene ningún problema, entonces sí- dijo Maka.

Chris giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y miró a Soul expectante; casi la misma mirada que un niño pequeño le da a un hermano mayor. Soul simplemente asintió, y trató de no reírse, porque le pareció gracioso. Mientras Chris esbozaba una sonrisa, a su izquierda Spirit estaba un poco horrorizado: ahora su pequeña hija iba a estar viviendo con DOS hombres en lugar de uno. Uno ya era malo, ¿pero DOS? Eso era terrible. Pero no importase lo que pasara, el siempre iba a defender la inocencia de su querida hija, aunque tuviera que estar vigilándolos constantemente.

Ya con la aprobación de Soul para vivir en su casa, Chris levanto su mano izquierda y la puso en el hombro de Maka.

-Espero que tengas una cama grande, porque no voy a dormir en el sofá- dijo Chris, como si sus palabras no significaran nada.

Esta por demás decir que todas las miradas se centraron en el chico y la rubia, hasta la de los profesores. ¿Acaso había él insinuado que iba a dormir con ella, así nada más, enfrente de todos?

Soul miraba sorprendido como Maka no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en intentar romperle la cara al chico de un Chop; si hubiera sido él el que hubiera dicho eso, en estos momentos se encontraría camino al hospital, cortesía del impulso dado por la fuerza de la furia de la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Spirit tenía los ojos sin mirada definida, en blanco, y su boca abierta de par en par; su furia opacada por el horror que sentía al ver que Maka no hacía nada contra el chico.

-_Acaso… no… no puede ser… ¿acaso la inocencia de mi Maka le fue robada?_- mientras Spirit pensaba esto, se podía ver como lloraba cómicamente a borbotones -_¡No estuve ahí cuando más me necesitabas! ¡Maka, perdóname! ¡No te pude proteger! ¡Y perdóname, ex esposa! ¡No pude proteger a nuestra hija! ¡Maka~!_- sus pensamientos siguieron así por un rato.

Atrás de ellos Tsubaki, Kim y Jacqueline se habían acercado y estaban susurrando entre ellas.

-¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?- pregunto Tsubaki, un poco sonrojada, más por vergüenza que otra cosa.

-Ni siquiera conoce al chico de mucho tiempo…- dijo Jacqueline, igual de sonrojada.

-Nunca imagine que Maka fuera ese tipo de chica…- dijo Kim, igual que las otras dos.

Detrás de ellas, no muy lejos, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Thunder y Fire habían formado un grupito parecido.

-¿Deberían estar hablando así de su amiga?- pregunto Kilik.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagan? Por lo que dijo el nuevo…- dijo Harvar.

-A mí me cuesta trabajo creer que Maka no haga nada…- dijo Ox.

Thunder y Fire solo se dedicaron a asentir con la cabeza lo que decían el uno y el otro.

-Que par de hipócritas que son, si ustedes mismos parecen un par de niñas chismosas, así como están…- dijo Black Star, que iba muy cerca de ellos, detrás.

-¡No es lo mismo!- dijeron los tres al unisonó, respondiéndole al peliazul; Thunder y Fire asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

Atrás de ellos, Kid miraba con cara de incrédulo, mientras Liz le susurraba al oído.

-¿Estaba eso en tus deducciones?-

-Apenas puedo creer que Maka no le esté partiendo el cráneo por pasarse de la raya- respondió Kid.

-Tal vez solo quiera dormir en la misma cama y nada más, por comodidad- dijo Patty, que produjo que Liz le enviara una mirada que tenía las palabras "_¿Acaso eres tonta?"_ escrita por todas partes. Patty solo pestaño inocentemente.

A lo último de todo el grupo, no faltaban los comentarios de los profesores, Sid y Nygus.

-Son muy jóvenes para andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas- dijo Sid, calmadamente.

-No te metas en sus vidas, Sid- decía Nygus, con los brazos cruzados, caminando junto a él; su tono no era de reproche -ese no es el tipo de hombre que solías ser-

-Lo sé, pero aún así… ¿Acaso los tiempos cambiaron?-

-Aún no estás tan viejo como para decir eso- le replicó Nygus.

-Estoy muerto, Nygus, nunca voy a volverme tan viejo como para decir eso-

Mirando a los chicos delante de ella, se acercó un poco más a Sid.

-Ese brujo no parece peligroso, y sin embargo ya causó una leve conmoción- dijo Nygus; ahora su vista se posaba en el pelinegro, quien estaba distraído a lo que decían los demás, contemplando las casas por las que pasaba por al lado.

-Esperemos que este sea el único problema que cause-

En el cielo, completamente oscuro, se podía ver a la luna sonriendo, siempre macabramente, mientras miraba el mundo que se encontraba debajo de ella. En este, la noche había hecho que las calles de Death City quedaran desiertas; salvo por aquel ocasional personaje que salía tarde de su trabajo, y volvía a su casa de noche.

Dentro de su casa, Soul, ya vestido para irse a dormir, se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua. Mirando por la ventana de su cocina, hacia la fría noche, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre los hechos que habían ocurrido en ese día.

La sorpresa de las palabras de Chris ya se había esfumado; cuando Maka se dio cuenta de lo que todos estaban murmurando, no dudo en rápidamente aclarar la situación, argumentando que el chico era muy terco, y quería dormir en su cama solo por comodidad (a lo cual Patty le envió un mirada a Liz que decía _"Te lo dije"_). Aún así tuvo que consolar a su papa, repitiéndole que nadie había robado su inocencia, aunque estuviera muy avergonzada. Cuando estuvieron solos en su casa, Chris yéndose a dormir el segundo que pusieron pié adentro, Maka también le había explicado que lo dejaba dormir con ella por gratitud, ya que él había dejado que ella durmiera en su cama por dos semanas para su comodidad.

El chico no había salido del problema del todo ileso, luego de aclarar el malentendido, Maka le dio a este un Chop de proporciones monumentales, justificándose de que él no debía haber dicho algo que sonaba tan ambiguo y no haberse explicado. Mientras estaba en el suelo, lleno de dolor por segunda vez en el día, él se defendió diciendo que no era su culpa que todos tuvieran una mente tan sucia.

Dejando de lado al chico, Soul tenía un par de cuestiones que no podía responder, y las dos provenían de su charla con Maka en la soledad (no tan cierta) de su casa.

La primera tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella había dicho que había pasado dos semanas durmiendo en la casa del pelinegro. El problema radicaba en que dos semanas exactas fue el tiempo en que había sido raptada por Medusa. No podía ser que, desde el primer día, ella se hubiera escapado de Medusa, y hubiera pasado dos semanas en la casa de un desconocido sin haberse contactado con él o con Shibusen. Esta interrogante la podría haber respondido si le hubiera preguntado a Maka que había sucedido durante su rapto. Pero no tenía ganas de estresarla más, así que iba a dejarle ese trabajo al interrogatorio que Shibusen le iba a dar mañana. Por ahora, dejaría que descansara.

La segunda no era tan importante, pero aún así le molestaba, y no sabía por qué. Luego de la explicación de Maka, esta se fue a prepararse para dormir, y antes de salir del living para dirigirse a cambiarse al baño (Chris estaba durmiendo en su habitación, y no quería hacerlo ahí), le había dicho _"No te preocupes, Soul, solo somos amigos"_. Él, sin pensarlo, le había dicho _"¿Por qué tendría que importarme?_". Luego, pensándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que no tenía una respuesta para eso. Pero ahí no estaba el problema. El problema estaba en que le molestaba el no tener una respuesta para esa pregunta. ¿Por qué le irritaba el no tener una respuesta a eso? ¿Acaso si había una respuesta, y si le importaba? No podía pensar en ninguna. Decidiendo que no era muy importante, dejó esta cuestión para otro día.

Habiendo saciado su sed, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación. Pasando al lado de la de Maka, notó que esta había dejado la puerta levemente entreabierta. Sin hacer el menor ruido, decidió echar un corto vistazo.

En la cama de Maka, se encontraba esta durmiendo plácidamente, del lado izquierdo, mientras que el derecho era ocupado por Chris, el cual tenía un brazo colgando del costado, mientras dormía boca abajo.

Tan silencioso como la abrió, la cerró por completo y siguió su camino. Llegando finalmente a su habitación, se adentró en su cama, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, y se dispuso a dormir serenamente.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse más. Maka se encontraba a salvo.

Durmiendo en su cama, con el otro chico.

Plácidamente.

A salvo.

…

"_¿Por qué tendría que importarme… … …?"_

* * *

><p><strong>[Encima de la araña<strong> **gigante, sostengo dos de sus patas en su espalda, en una llave]**

**-¡Ya rindete, bestia asquerosa!  
><strong>

**[Golpeando el suelo con dos de sus patas libres, se rinde. Al soltarla, se va corriendo lo mas lejos posible. Le grito, sacudiendo la escoba encima de mi cabeza]  
><strong>

**-¡Más vale que no te vuelva a ver por aca! ¡La proxima traigo a Harry Potter!  
><strong>

**[Tiro la escoba al suelo y me siento en una silla que apareció de la nada]  
><strong>

**-Bien, creo que, si alguien estaba leyendo esto, le debo una explicación por el retraso. La cosa es que: por lo menos la mitad de esto ya lo tenía escrito de hace mucho, pero con respecto a la otra mitad, sufrí uno de los MAS GRANDES bloqueos que alguna vez se le dio a un escritor mediocre. No es una excusa valida, pero es una justificación aceptable.  
><strong>

**[Me levanto de la silla]  
><strong>

**-Espero que nunca me vuelva a pasar, y no se preocupen, voy a terminar esta historia a como de lugar. Y por si alguien estaba interesado... ... Dios sabra quien, no fui victima de ningún accidente con un meteorito... ... falló por tres centimetros. Lo colgué encima de mi cama, como recuerdo.  
><strong>

**[Doy un paso hacia delante y me cruzo de brazos]  
><strong>

**-Y no se preocupen, mientras esta historia siga sin terminar, yo no la voy a dejar. ¡Sobreviví por lo menos cuatro fines del mundo! ¡Yo no puedo morir!  
><strong>

**[Un gran cuchillo pasa cerca mio, fallando a mi cuello, y se incrusta en una pared que apareció de la nada]  
><strong>

**-Lo ven, tres centimetros, se los dije. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir a averiguar como puede arrojar cuchillos una araña gigante. Dejen sus reviews, si todavía hay alguien que lee esto, y hasta luego.  
><strong>

**[Mientras salgo de escena, otro cuchillo falla a mi carótida, tres centimetros]  
><strong>

**-¡Tenes ocho ojos! ¿¡Como mierda fallas!?  
><strong>

**Feliz Navidad (por lo menos para el que lea esto)  
><strong>


End file.
